Please Save The Queen
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: cantik, pintar, dan kaya. kombinasi ketiganya memang kombinasi yang berbahaya apalagi jika kombinasi itu ada pada di dalam diri seorang Kim Heechul, ia akan merasa sangat bangga dan bisa dengan segala apa yang di milikinya. namun perusahaannya kini mengalami penurunan, Ibunya, Park Jungsoo pun mengambil tindakan untuk hal ini. GS. HANCHUL. HAEHYUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Save The Queen**

 **. . .**

 ** _Seoul.._**

Kesibukan siang hari kota seoul merupakan makanan sehari-hari bagi para pembisnis di kota besar ini. terutama untuk ukuran sekretaris presdir sebuah perusahaan kosmetik yang cukup besar di negeri ginseng korea.

"SAJANGNIM!" pekikan suara cempreng khas perempuan berwajah eksentrik dan memiliki warna rambut yang eyecatching itu menggema di gedung perkantoran saat sang 'boss' yang ia panggil sajangnim baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia langsung berlari dan mendekap sang 'boss' berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, di balut oleh fashion terupdate khas dirinya dengan brand milik perusahaannya sendiri.

"aiguu aiguu." Ucap si sajangnim mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan sang sekretaris kesayangannya ini. ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menampilkan bentuk mata kucing sexynya. Ia tersenyum menatap sekretarisnya sendiri seolah sudah setahun tidak bertemu wajah.

"bogoshipoda." Gumam sekretaris bermarga Lee yang memiliki gummy smile yang khas. Sajangnimnya balas tersenyum dengan bibir sexy yang di lapisi lip tint merah.

"nado, Hyukkie." Kemudian mereka kembali berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama, sampai kehadiran laki-laki bertubuh model datang menenteng beberapa tas besar memasuki ruangan itu.

"tertinggal," ucapnya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kucing milik sajangnim. "Siwon-ah, apa kabar?" sapa sekretaris Lee. Laki-laki bertubuh model, berwajah tampan itu membalas sapaan sekretaris Lee dengan melambaikan tangan dan senyuman berlesung pipi. "fine, thanks." Balasnya dengan Bahasa asing. Sajangnim bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu melepas pelukannya pada sekretaris Lee Hyukjae dan mengambil barang yang di tenteng Siwon lalu memberikannya pada sekretaris Lee.

"gomawo." Ucapnya menatap Siwon lurus-lurus. Mereka saling bertatap dan bertukar senyum cukup lama sampai sekretaris Lee berdehem. "aigo, kalian ini, kalau butuh privacy itu bilang, kkk, aku keluar dulu ne, bye sajangnim." Ucapnya melenggang keluar dari ruangan Heechul.

Setelah sekretaris Lee benar-benar keluar ruangan itu, Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada Heechul. ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul. "bagaimana? Ada lelaki amerika yang tampan dan memikat hatimu?" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul. bisikan itu membuat Heechul terkekeh. "kau tau kan seleraku selalu pria asia." Balas Heechul melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon.

"apa aku termasuk?" Tanya Siwon menatap Heechul lurus-lurus. "kau di urutan pertama." Sahut Heechul di iringi kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Siwon. "gadisku pintar merayu eh?" Heechul terkekeh melihat wajah Siwon yang memerah walaupun ia mencoba menutupinya dengan tertawa.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Siwon. "ayo liburan." Ajaknya.

"kau baru saja pulang dari amerika." Sahut Siwon.

"itukan perjalanan bisnis , bukan liburan." Sahut Heechul lagi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"baiklah, mau liburan kemana?" Tanya Siwon mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebesaran alias kursi kantor Heechul dan Heechul duduk di atas meja kerjanya membuat rok mini yang di pakainya tersingkap dan menampilkan paha mulus yang semakin menggodan dengan warna kulit putih susunya di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon pun berusaha untuk tidak terus memperhatikan paha mulus itu tetapi usahanya gagal, paha mulus itu begitu menggoda. "aku bilang apa soal rok mini eo? Jangan kan." ucap Siwon menaruh tangannya di atas paha Heechul. "bagaimana kalau orang lain selain aku yang melihatnya?" tambah Siwon lagi. "yak, kita tidak sedang membicarakan soal rok mini, ini soal liburan." Dengus Heechul menjauhkan tangan Siwon.

"bagaimana kalau jeju?" Siwon tampak berpikir tentang usul Heechul. lalu kemudian mengangguk. "boleh juga, lalu.. kita berdua saja?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Heechul mengangguk. "tidak boleh ada yang tahu, terutama eommaku."

 **. . .**

 ** _Jeju.._**

Suasana resort yang berada di atas perbukitan yang langsung menghadap ke laut lepas itu sangat damai. Di tambah dengan arsitektur yang sederhana tapi tetap terlihat megah ini menjadi nilai plus untuk para visitornya. Laki-laki bersetelan hitam yang di iringi seorang pemuda di belakangnya itu melepas kacamatanya sesampai di lobi hotel. Semua karyawan yang mengenalinya langsung membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya sampai ia kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya terhenti di meja resepsionis, ia masuk ke dalam kawasan pegawai resepsionis dan mengecek segala sesuatu di sana lalu ia menganguk-angguk paham. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepuasan. "bagaimana, sajangnim?" tanya sekretaris Lee. Pria yang di panggil sajangnim itu mengangguk sambil menyiratkan senyum puas. "kerja bagus," ucapnya. Dan sekretaris bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu tersenyum bangga sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Sajangnim pemilik hotel itu masih setia berada di balik meja resepsionis sebenarnya ia mencari kamar pesanannya untuk beristirahat. Tetapi di kamar yang ia pesan tertera nama lain bukan nama dirinya, nama pemesan bukan Tan Hankyung melainkan Kim Heechul. ia lalu memanggil pegawai resepsionis. "bukannya aku lebih dulu memesan kamar 2003?" tanyanya. Resepsionis itu menganga dan mencoba mengecek kesalahan ia lalu melirik rekannya dengan tatapan kesal. "ah maafkan saya sajangnim, seharusnya aku menyisakan kamar ini untuk sajangnim, tetapi sepertinya rekanku sudah membookingkan milik orang lain." ucapnya membungkuk menyesal. Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas, perasaan sedikit kecewa memang meliputinya namun ia bisa apa?

Tepat saat ia masih berada di balik meja resepsionis, ia mendengar suara ketukan antara stiletto dan lantai marmer. Ia mendongakannya kepalanya dan melihat seorang perempuan berpenampilan eksentrik dengan coat bulu bermotif leopard, kacamata trendy, stiletto merah, dan lipstick merah yang tebal. Di tambah rambut yang di cat keputihan yang sangat mencolok. Hankyung berani bertaruh jika orang seperti dia di tempatkan di keramaian negaranya pasti akan sangat mudah menemukannya dengan penampilan seperti itu Karena sangat _eyecatching_.

Wanita eksentrik itu menurunkan kacamatanya ke pangkal hidungnya yang mancung seperti pelosotan lalu menilik Hankyung di balik kacamatanya. "chogiyo," panggilnya. "aku sudah memesan kamar atas nama Kim Heechul." ucapnya. Hankyung mengingat-ingat nama itu tidak asing. "kamar 2003?" tanyanya sopan dengan senyuman. Walaupun tamu satu ini sedikit kurang sopan, sebagai orang yang professional ia harus melayani dengan sopan.

"2003? Mungkin, cepat berikan aku kuncinya." Ucapnya menyodorkan tangan lentiknya dengan kuku bercat hitam dan beberapa nailart yang terlihat seperti berlian di atasnya. Donghae yang berdiri di belakang Hankyung menatap Hankyung dan tamu itu dengan rasa takut juga kesal. "tunggu sebentar, agashii." Sahutnya dengan Bahasa korea beraksen china yang kental. Hankyung lalu mencari keycard untuk kamar 2003 yang berada di lantai istimewa. Setelah menemukannya, Hankyung memberikan kartu itu pada tamu eksentrik dan sedikit kurang sopan. "ini kartumu, agashii." ucap Hankyung menyerahkan kartu itu padanya.

Tapi wanita aneh itu masih meniliknya dan menyinggungkan senyum meremehkan, seperti menahan tawa. "apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Hankyung. Wanita itu malah tertawa dan melepas kacamatanya. "Bahasa koreamu, sangat aneh, kau bukan korea kan?" tanya wanita itu dengan tatapan mengejek. Donghae semakin gemas dan hendak menyela wanita itu kemudian berkata 'tidak taukah kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?' tapi Hankyung menahannya.

"betul, bagaimana anda bisa tau?" tanya Hankyung tetap dengan senyumannya. "apa yang kim Heechul tak tau?" ucapnya bertanya balik entah untuk bertanya atau menyombongkan diri. Wanita itu kembali memasang kacamatanya dan berjalan dengan di ikuti bellboy yang membawa cukup banyak barang di belakangnya.

Setelah memastikan orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam lift, Donghae mendecak kesal. "sajangnim, bagaimana bisa sajangnim membiarkan wanita gila itu begitu saja?" tanya Donghae setengah membentak. Tapi Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan menyodorkan kartu kamar bernomor 2005 dan ia memegang kartu kamar bernomor 2004. "dia hanya belum tau siapa aku." Ucap Hankyung ikut memasang kembali kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan kea rah lift.

. . .

 _It's just a prolog, wants more?_

Review mempengaruhi kelanjutan, keep reading and follow the story! ^^

Lanjut? Ne or Ani?

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Seoul.._**

Mansion megah itu awalnya terlihat tenang, tapi semua berubah ketika nyonya besar mulai panik karena kehilangan putri mahkotanya. Sekretaris Lee Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan ibu dari bossnya itu. " tarik nafas... keluarkan.." ucapnya menginstruksikan. Wanita yang cukup berumur namun masih memilik penampilan yang luar biasa itu mulai merasa tenang setelah beberapa kali mengatur nafas.

"Kim... hee.. chul.." ucapnya menahan emosi dengan meremas pegangan sofa yang sedang didudukinya. Di sebelahnya terdapat Hyukjae yang baru saja melaporkan kalau Heechul-purti sulungnya- sudah meninggalkan seoul bersama kekasihnya. Park Jungsoo hanya bisa memijat-mijat pelepisnya menahan sakit kepala yang seketika.

"bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya?" bentak Jungsoo pada sekretaris pribadi anaknya. Hyukjae langsung mendur dan bergetar. sebenarnya ia sudah biasa menerima bentakkan-terutama dari Heechul-, Tapi baru kali ini dia di bentak oleh ibu dari bossnya sendiri. "m-maafkan aku ketua park, aku tidak benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikkannya." Sesal Hyukjae. Jungsoo hanya bisa mendengus dan membanting punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "aiguuu aiguu.." ucapnya memijit pelepis.

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna burgundy dan bertubuh kecil itu berjalan melewati ruang keluarga dan langkah terhenti melihat sang ibu yang terlihat frustasi. "eomma, gwechana?" tanyanya dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Gadis itu di perkirakan hanya berjarak 5 tahun di bawah Heechul-anak pertama-.

Jungsoo pun menoleh pada putri keduanya yang berpenampilan manis seperti biasa. "eonnimu membuat ulah lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada frustasi. Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk, antara takut atau menyesal. "aish, apa lagi yang di lakukan singa betina itu?" ucap ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu lalu duduk di hadapan ibunya. Rambut panjangnya yang halus itu berkibar sedikit karena gerakan cepatnya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun mengambil nafas lalu mulai bercerita. "pagi ini saat aku ke kantor, aku kira sajangnim menginap di kantor ataupun di rumah Siwon tapi kenyataannya tidak ada siapapun di kantor dan saat aku menghubungi Siwon ataupun sajangnim, tidak ada yang mengangkat, saat aku bertanya pada asisten kantor, ternyata sajangnim malah pergi ke jeju untuk... berlibur." jelas Hyukjae takut-takut. Ryeowook terlihat sedikit menganga. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Apalagi mendengar kata 'untuk berlibur'. Hell, seharusnya Heechul mengurus perusahaan yang sudah di percayakan padanya, apalgi sekarang perusahaan itu dalam masa-masa sulit, mana bisa Heechul ingin bersantai-santai. Sebagai desainer produk, ryeowok dapat merasakan dampak penurunan perusahaan.

Saat ryeowook ingin membuka mulutnya, matanya menangkap siluet misterius yang tak asing baru saja keluar dari pintu perpustakaan yang berjarak beberapa kaki saja dari ruang tengah yang mereka tempati sekarang. Rambut hitam panjangnya hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "kibum-ah." Panggilnya pada kembarannya. Gadis berambut panjang itupun menoleh memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya dan kacamata minusnya. "kau tau tidak hee-."

"kalau itu mengenai Heechul eonni yang sekarang berada di jeju bersama kekasih tercintanya, aku sudah tau." Ucapnya menyela kalimat ryeowook, membuat ryeowook mendecak kesal. Kibum selalu saja menyela perkataanya ataupun tau lebih dulu soal informasi penting seperti ini contohnya, kalau kibum terus begini, ryeowook merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh di rumah ini.

"jadi kenapa tidak beritahu kami kalau sudah tau?" sergah ryeowook dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Kibum meliriknya dengan tatapan kosong dan datar dan menurut ryeowook itu menyebalkan. "karena itu bukan urusanku." Ucapnya lempeng lalu melenggang menaiki tangga meninggalkan ryeowook dan jungsoo yang semakin frustasi.

"jadi bagaimana eomma? Perusahaan kita bukannya sedang mengalami penurunan?" tanyanya menatap jungsoo yang terlihat sangat lelah. Jungsoo menghela nafas lalu menatap Hyukjae dan ryeowook bergantian. "mau tidak mau kita harus pakai cara 'itu'." Ucap jungsoo seperti gembong mafia yang sedang membicarakan rencana penyeludupan.

"cara 'itu'?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Jungsoo mengangguk dan menatap ryeowook yang memasang ekspresi pasrah namun juga bimbang. "aku tidak yakin kalau Heechul eonni akan menyukainya." Komentarnya.

Hyukjae semakin bingung mendengar komentar dari ryeowook. "apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau tentang rencana 'itu'?" tanya Hyukjae tetap dengan ekspresi bingungnya. "sini aku beritahu." Ucap ryeowook mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu di di telinga Hyukjae yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya.

"aku yakin Sajangnim pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah." Komentar Hyukjae sambil menyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf x. "mau bagaimana lagi, itu jalan satu-satunya, dengan begitu perusahaan kita akan kembali seperti semula." Sahut jungsoo menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tapi ia merasa itu bukan pilihan yang buruk tapi.. ia tau bagaimana sahabat sekaligus bossnya. Ini pasti akan berakhir kacau..

. . .

 ** _Jeju.._**

Cuaca musim panas cukup membuat seorang diva seperti Kim Heechul merasa gerah. Seharusnya siang ini ia menunggu Siwon menyusulkan ke jeju dan seharusnya ia berisiap untuk menyambut Siwon. Tapi dari waktu yang di janjikan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Siwon akan sampai di jeju.

Siang ini Heechul memutuskan untuk memakai set bikini sexynya dan turun ke kolam renang yang berada di lantai dua. Heechul turun ke kolam renang dengan bikini yang di tutupi oleh bathrobe hotel dan mengenakan topi merah andalannya lengkap dengan kacamata hitam favoritenya. Tubuh moleknya melenggak-lenggak memasuki area kolam renang. Heechul baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya menuju akses masuk ke kolam tetapi, ia sudah di suguhi oleh pemandangan kolam renang yang megah dengan gaya yunani kuno di mana ada patung-patung malaikat yang mengeluarkan air mancur di sudut-sudut. Tidak hanya itu, kolam renang hotel milik Hankyung ini juga di buat di lantai dua dengan atap terbuka dengan pemandangan langsung mengarah ke laut biru.

Saat itu kolam renang sedang cukup ramai dan hampir seluruh pengunjung pria menolehkan matanya pada Heechul. pengunjung wanita justru sebaliknya, beberapa dari mereka mendecak iri dan beberapa membicarakannya dari belakang.

Heechul sudah biasa dengan situasi begini, ia malah melenggang dengan santai dan mengambil tempat di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di dekat kolam renang. Ia membuka coatnya dan duduk di sana sambil memasang sunblock yang di bawanya.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di kolam renang yang tepat di depan Heechul memunculkan sesosok pria yang keluar dari air dengan tubuh yang sangat bagus lengkap dengan seluruh air yang masih menempel di tubuh kekarnya. Bulir-bulir air turun dari sela-sela sixpacknya membuat Heechul menghentikan aktifitas memakai sunblocknya dan malah menikmati pemandangan indah yang bahkan menurutnya lebih indah dari tubuh Siwon.

Sebagian wajah pria bertubuh bagus itu tertutup oleh rambut depannya yang lumayan panjang. Setelah pria itu membelakangkan rambutnya menampakkan mata sipit berhidung mancung dan berbibir tipis. Heechul mengingat-ingatnya, ia seperti mengenali orang itu. "resepsionis?" ucapnya yang ternyata di dengar oleh pria yang ternyata adalah Hankyung yang tadi pagi di kira oleh Heechul adalah seorang resepsionis.

Hankyung menoleh dan terlihat terkejut melihat Heechul. keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Heechul menangkap mata Hankyung yang sangat intens menatap bagian tubuhnya. "heh!" sergah Heechul membuat Hankyung sadar dan menelan lagi ludahnya yang hampir menetes. Heechul memberikannya tatapan mematikan dan Hankyung merasa dirinya mulai terbakar akibat tatapan itu.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud, tapi kita impas kan?" tanya Hankyung yang sudah naik dari dalam kolam renang. Pertamanya Heechul tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hankyung tapi setelah memengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, tepatnya kejadian 'menghayati tubuh indah' milik Hankyung wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia lalu mendengus. "t-tetap saja!" ucapnya terbata-bata menahan malu. "haishh jinjja.." dengus Heechul melanjutkan aktivitasnya emakai sunblock.

"sajangnimm!" Heechul menoleh ke seorang pemuda berwajah polos yang masih memakai setelan hitam dan berlari-lari kecil kea rah pria yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang di depan Heechul. mata Heechul mebelalak, ia tidak salah dengarkan pemuda itu memanggil china-resepsionis-berbadan-bagus tadi dengan panggilan 'sajangnim'.

china-resepsionis-berbadan-bagus itu menoleh menanggapi pemuda berwajah polos yang gerak-geriknya mengingatkan Heechul pada Hyukjae, ah! Hyukjae… Heechul meraih handphonenya. Ia lupa memberitahu Hyukjae kalau dia sedang di jeju. Rencananya ia akan memberitahu seketarisnya itu saat sudah sampai di jeju dengan selamat dan mengajak Hyukjae untuk menyusulnya. Tapi bodohnya ia malah lupa dan akibatnya bisa fatal!

Hyukjae bisa saja mencari tahu informasi pada assistennya dan membocorkan keberadaannya pada Ibu suri cheonsa alias Eommanya sendiri, Park Jung Soo. Jari-jari lentiknya langsung mencari-cari kontak milik Hyukjae. Saat Heechul mendialnya, tidak ada jawaban. Heechul mendialnya lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sampai kelima kalinya masih tidak ada jawaban.

Dan Heechul mulai kesal, ia kembali ingat pada Siwon yang tidak mengangkat telponnya juga. Heechul melepas topi lebarnya itu dengan kesal. Ia kembali mendial Siwon lebih dulu karena sudah hampir satu jam di sini menunggu Siwon. "kalau sampai tidak di angkat lagi aku akan-." _bip_

 _"_ _yoboseyo?"_ jantung Heechul mulai berdebar tak karuan. "wonnie…. Kenapa dari tadi tidak di angkat?" ucap Heechul dengan nada yang manja. Tapi suara di seberang sana malah terkekeh dan membuat Heechul kesal. "kenapa malah tertawa?" kesal Heechul tapi sepasang tangan kekar malah melingkar di perut langsingnya. Heechul terkejut tanpa menutup sambungan, orang yang di seberang telepon dan sejak tadi di tunggunya sudah ada di belakangnya, memeluknya sambil tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya yang manis itu. Choi Siwon.

"yak!" kesal Heechul langsung memukul tangan yang melingkar di perutnya lalu mendorong Siwon cukup keras. Heechul mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara Siwon masih meringis akibat pukulan Heechul yang cukup keras. "kau tau kan aku benci menunggu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Sekarang Siwon terlihat seperti bodyguard yang tengah di marahi oleh atasannya karena gagal melindungi atasannya.

"maafkan aku , chullie.. pesawatnya di delay." Ucap Siwon beralasan. Sementara Heechul hanya mendengus meniup poninya yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. "aku hampir gila menunggumu." Ucap Heechul. Siwon menghela nafasnya menggeleng. "jangan berlebihan, chullieku sudah gila dari sananya untuk apa tambah gila?" sahut Siwon dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan mengindahkan tatapan mematikan dari Heechul yang sangat menusuk itu. Heechul langsung menendang kaki Siwon hingga Siwon meringis kesakitan.

"neo jinjja-." _Chu.._ sebuah kecupan dari Siwon mendarat di pipi Heechul sebelum ia menyemburkan apinya alias mengomel panjang lebar. Sekarang Heechul sukses terdiam tanpa berkutit.

. . .

"sajangnim!" seru Donghae berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hankyung yang terlihat sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam dengan tubuh separuh di dalam air. Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul yang kembali mengusapkan lotion ke tubuhnya dan menatap Donghae yang terlihat membawa berita buruk.

Donghae terlihat susah mengatur nafas karena perjalanan dari lantai teratas sampai hotel berlantai lebih dari sepuluh dan berlari-lari menuju kolam renang yang berada di lantai dua bukanlah hal yang tidak melelahkan. Hankyung lalu memanggil pelayan dan meminta bathrobe miliknya. "ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memakai bathrobe dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"j-jessica.." Hankyung langsung memasang telinganya mendengar nama yang sangat sensitive di telinganya. "kenapa? Ada apa dengan Jessica?" tanya Hankyung menunggu berita yang di bawa Donghae.

"dia ada di loby sekarang." Lanjut Donghae setengah berseru. Hankyung terlihat meringis mendengar berita itu. bukankah kedatangannya ke jeju karena ingin menghindar dari Jessica? Kenapa Jessica malah menyusulnya ke sini? "eottheoke?" tanya Donghae. Hankyung mengigit bibirnya masih berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menghadapi Jessica yang sekarang berada satu gendung dengannya dan- "gege!" suara cempreng khas perempuan itu mengejutkan Hankyung dari belakang.

Hankyung langsung memasang senyuman sejuta dollar-palsu-nya pada Jessica. "hao~ sica, kenapa bisa berada di sini?" tanya Hankyung langsung. Sementara wanita berpakaian serba mewah itu hanya mengerenyitkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal menatap Hankyung. Donghae langsung pura-pura menyibukkan diri melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar kolam. "kenapa gege tidak memberitahuku kalau gege pergi ke korea?" tanyanya dengan nada manja-manja yang membuat Donghae merinding mendengarnya. Hankyung hanya membuka mulut dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"kenapa ponsel gege tidak aktif? Kenapa gege malah pergi saat aku sampai di china? Kenapa-."

"cukup." Sela Hankyung membuat Jessica terdiam. "hentikan." Lanjut Hankyung lagi dengan wajah merah menahan emosi langsung menatap lurus gadis berambut pirang itu. "aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku sudah.."

"gege, apa maksudmu? Sudah? Sudah apa?" tanya Jessica meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"aku sudah lelah dengan kelakuanmu!" bentak Hankyung membuat pasangan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka menoleh. Jakun Hankyung bergerak naik turun berusaha menelan ludah sehabis membenta Jessica cukup keras. Matanya menyalang menatap Jessica. Sedangkan Jessica mundur selangkah, tubuhnya bergetar takut, wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena di perhatikan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. "gege.." panggilnya dengan nada lembut. "maafkan aku, aku-." Ucap Jessica mencoba menjelaskan namun sudah di sela duluan oleh Hankyung.

"kita selesai sampai di sini.." potong Hankyung sukses membuat Jessica terkejut. Hankyung berjalan melewati Jessica dan Jessica meraih lengannya. "gege, aku bisa berubah! Aku bisa berubah, asalkan gege tidak memutuskanku!" serunya memohon menggenggam lengan Hankyung.

Hankyung terdiam sejenak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ini sudah berkali-kali Jessica seperti ini, melakukan kesalahan lalu bersumpah akan berubah. Namun apa? Tidak ada perubahan. Hankyung sudah tidak mau mendengar sumpah semacam itu lagi, ia menarik tangannya cukup kasar dari genggaman Jessica dan menjauh pergi tanpa berbalik lagi. Donghae mengiringinya dari belakang dan ia sempat memberikan sapu tangan pada Jessica yang mulai terisak.

"kalau kau tidak keberatan.. aku.." ucap Donghae mengerling Jessica. Namun Jessica yang baru saja resmi putus itu malah menghentakkan kaki dan menjauh pergi menyenggol Donghae. Ah tidak lupa membuang sapu tangan pemberian Donghae. "cih." Decak Donghae merasa di rendahkan. "padahal dia jauh lebih rendah dariku, aish jinjja." Ucap Donghae lalu menyusul Hankyung yang kembali ke kamarnya.

. . .

"hiks.." suara isakan menggema di kamar mandi wanita di areal kolam renang. Heechul yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu merasakan hal ganjil. Ia mendengar suara isakan, tapi tidak ada seseorang di sana. "cheogiyo.." panggilnya sambil menengok kiri dan kanan.

Heechul berjalan menyusuri bilik kamar mandi dan mengetuknya satu persatu. "chogiyo.." panggilnya lagi karena merasa suara isakan itu semakin dekat dengannya. Sampai di bilik paling ujung, suara isakan tangis semakin jelas terdengar. Di ketuknya pelan bilik itu.

Beberapa saat, Heechul menunggu-nunggu jawaban tapi orang atau pun 'orang' di balik bilik itu malah membuka knop pintu. Menampakkan seorang gadis bertubuh kurus di balut dress hitam sampai lutut dan jaket kulit. Rambut pirang panjangnya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya karena ia menunduk. Heechul menatap kasihan gadis itu karena terlihat.. menyedihkan.

"seingatku di sebelah masih banyak bilik kosong?" tanyanya pada Heechul. "ya , memang, tapi kau membuatku ketakutan, ku kira tadi setan atau semacamnya." Ucap Heechul sambil menarik tissue dan melipat-lipatnya untuk Jessica. "maafkan aku, terima kasih." Ucap Jessica menyambut tissue pemberian Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk. "apa yang membuatmu sesedih ini?" tanya Heechul penasaran. Jessica mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Heechul yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. ia menatap Heechul, tapi bibirnya masih bungkam tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. "kau putus dengan pacarmu?" tebak Heechul. "huaa.." tangisan Jessica kembali pecah. "ternyata benar." Sahut Heechul yang tidak menyangka tebakannya benar.

Jessica kembali menangis tersedu-sedu, tidak di sangka ia malah memeluk Heechul dan menangis di bahu Heechul. Heechul terkejut dengan reflex Jessica. dengan canggung ia mengusap-usap punggung Jessica untuk menguatkan. "menangis saja kalau itu membuatmu lega." Ucap Heechul semakin terbiasa mengusap punggung dan kepala Jessica. Jessica mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Heechul.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan Jessica reda dan pelukkannya melonggar. "maafkan aku.." gumam Jessica mengusap-usap matanya yang menghitam di sekitar pelupuk karena rembesan air mata. Heechul menggeleng. "tidak papa, siapa namamu?" tanya Heechul. "Jessica." Sahut Jessica masih sedikit terisak.

Heechul tersenyum, Jessica mengingatkannya pada ryeowook karena bentuk tubuh dan gayanya mirip dengan ryeowook. "Jessica, kau mengingatkanku pada adikku." Ucap Heechul. "benarkah? Dimana adikmu sekarang?" tanya Jessica membulatkan matanya.

Heechul terkekeh. "dia di seoul, mungkin sedang sibuk mencariku karena aku ke jeju diam-diam." Jessica mengangguk-angguk. "kau, sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Heechul lagi membuat Jessica mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "putus dengan seorang kekasih memang menyakitkan, setahuku, karena aku belum pernah merasakannya." Lanjut Heechul. Jessica hanya tersenyum sendu.

"jangan nona, rasanya sakit sekali, lebih baik jangan pernah merasakannya.." sahut Jessica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heechul tersenyum menanggapinya, ia mengusap kembali kepala Jessica. "baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, nona…"

"Kim. Kim Heechul, panggil saja aku eonni.."

"baiklah, eonni, kau baik sekali, terima kasih." Ucap Jessica membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar. "tunggu dulu." Heechul menahan Jessica. Jessica menatap Heechul yang mencengkram lengannya kebingungan. "kau tidak bisa keluar dengan dandanan kacau seperti itu." ucap Heechul menunjuk noda hitam di sekitar mata Jessica. Heechul melepas kacamatanya membuat Jessica bisa melihat jelas wajah cantik wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

Heechul memasangkan topi dan kacamatanya pada Jessica. Jessica terlihat bingung. "aigo eonni, terima kasih, di mana aku bisa mengembalikan ini?" tanya Jessica. "datanglah ke kamar 2003, itu kamarku." Jessica tidak salah sangka, wanita di depannya ini memang orang kaya, ia menginap di hotel mewah dengan kamar termahal bukan?

"b-baiklah eonni, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Jessica membungkuk lagi. "sudah, tidak papa, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Jessica bangkit dan kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi itu. tak lama Jessica keluar, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok Siwon melongokkan kepalanya. "kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya pada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Siwon. "ada sedikit urusan tadi." Sahut Heechul menggandeng Siwon keluar sebelum ada orang lain memergoki laki-laki yang masuk kamar mandi perempuan. "urusan apa?" tanya Siwon lagi. "jangan banyak tanya." Sahut Heechul membuat Siwon diam.

"chullie, kau lapar?" tanya Siwon. Heechul mengangguk, "kita makan di mana?" tanya Heechul. "kalian tidak akan kemana-mana." Sahut seseorang yang berjarak satu meter di depan Heechul. Heechul baru saja hendak marah tapi berganti dengan keterkejutan saat ia melihat seseorang yang benar-benar ingin di hindarinya muncul di hadapannya. Jungsoo, ibunya, menyusulnya bersama Hyukjae

"e-eomma.. Hyukjae.. " gumamnya, terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Siwon yang baru menyadari kehadiran Jungsoo dan Hyukjae. Jungsoo terlihat sangat marah dengan tangan terkepal.

. . .

TBC

. . .

RnR? Harus J

_Lady ChulHee_


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah kejadian di kolam renang, Hankyung benar-benar terlihat sangat murung. Bukan ke inginannya memutuskan Jessica tapi keadaanlah yang membuat mereka harus berpisah. Hankyung sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan segala kemanjaan dan ke posesifan Jessica bukan berarti dia sudah berhenti mencintai Jessica. Dan lagipula ia sudah mempunyai calon tunangan yang di pilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Hankyung adalah tipe anak penurut yang menuruti segala permintaan orang tuanya, jadi siap tidak siap, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima perjodohan itu walaupun ia tidak tau bagaimana rupa perempuan yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Dan kalau ia tidak memutuskan Jessica sekarang maka ia akan menyakiti Jessica nantinya.

"sajangnim." Panggil Donghae pada Hankyung yang sedang berdiri di balkon dengan wajah sedih. Hankyung menoleh pada Donghae yang berdiri tegap dua meter darinya. "mereka sekarang ada di jeju." Ucap Donghae datar. Hankyung kembali menatap keluar. "lalu?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Donghae.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam. "orang tua anda mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama malam ini." sahut Donghae. Hankyung berbalik lagi. "bukannya appa dan eomma masih di china?"

"siapa yang masih di china?" sahut seseorang dengan suara berat. Laki-laki berusia kurang lebih 50an keatas. Hankyung terkejut mendapati ayahnya , Tuan Han sudah berdiri di belakang Donghae bersama nyonya Han. Donghae langsung membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat pada tuan dan nyonya Han. "appa.. eomma.." ucap Hankyung masih terkejut.

"apa benar appa dan eomma mengundang mereka?" tanya Hankyung. Tuan han berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan lalu mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman. "kau belum bertemu dengannya kan? ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu dengannya karena setahu appa, perempuan yang akan ku jodohkan dengan mu itu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk." Jawab tuan Han. Hankyung menghela nafas,

"aku juga sibuk, kan?" nyonya han mengusap lengan Hankyung dengan sayang. "eomma mengerti, tapi benar kata appamu selain itu kita juga berbeda negara kan? jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus dank au tidak usah khawatir eomma lihat dari fotonya dia wanita yang sangat cantik, seperti boneka Barbie." Sahut nyonya Han. Hankyung memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "eomma, sekarang teknologi sudah maju, bisa saja hasil editan."

"appa yakin tidak, karena ibunya sangat cantik tidak mungkin memiliki anak yang tidak cantik kan?" sahut tuan Han lagi. nyonya Han melemparkan tatapan sinis karena secara tidak langsung tuan Han sudah memuji wanita lain di depannya sendiri. "YAK! Jangan mentang-mentang dia janda kau bisa meliriknya eoh? Aish jinjja." Omel nyonya han membuat Hankyung menahan tawanya.

"bukan begitu, aku hanya mau membuat Hankyung percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, bukan maksud mau memuji ibunya." Bela tuan han mengusap tangan istrinya. Hankyung geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan orang tuanya yang tidak pernah dewasa walaupun usianya sudah kelewat dewasa. "baiklah aku akan bersiap untuk malam ini."

 **. . .**

"mwo?" tanya Heechul terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jungsoo soal rencana menjodohkannya dengan anak dari temannya yang seorang raja bisnis di China. "Heechul.." ucap Jungsoo memegang tangan putri sulungnya. "eomma tau kau terkejut, tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya begini.. dan perusahaan kita-"

"jadi eomma menjualku demi perusahaan?" tanya Heechul cukup nyaring membuat beberapa pelanggan di salah satu restaurant mewah di jeju itu menoleh pada meja yang di tempati oleh Heechul dan Jungsoo juga Hyukjae. Hyukjae terus menunduk dan mencoba untuk tidak mencampuri dan hanya mendengarkan dengan baik. sedangkan Siwon memang tidak di izinkan oleh Jungsoo untuk ikut. Saat di kolam renang tadi, Jungsoo langsung menarik Heechul juga mengganti pakaian Heechul dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan seperti blus berwarna pink juga celana kain berwarna hitam.

Jungsoo menggeleng. "bukan begitu Heechul.. eomma hanya ingin memberikanmu yang terbaik." Heechul mengigit bibirnya dan menyeringai. "terbaik? Aniya," sahutnya menggeleng.

"bagaimana dengan Siwon?" lanjut Heechul. giliran leeteuk mendengus dan menatap Heechul tidak suka. "kau taukan dia itu anaknya jiyoung dan seunghyun. Sampai kapan pun eomma tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian."

"eomma, apa masalahnya kalau dia anak dari choi ahjusshi? Setiap aku bertanya eomma tidak pernah mau menjawabnya."

"eomma memiliki alasan. Pokoknya kau harus putus dengan Siwon dan setujui perjodohan ini." tegas Jungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh penekanan. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan, wajahnya sudah merah menahan emosi. Heechul membanting alat makannya dan berdiri meraih tasnya. "aku akan berusaha untuk perusahaan eomma tidak perlu menjualku." Gumamnya masih di dengar oleh Jungsoo.

Jungsoo ikut berdiri dan menahan tangan Heechul.

Plak

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Heechul. aksi tamparan Jungsoo itu menjadi perhatian di sela makan siang di restaurant itu. Hyukjae terkejut dan langsung mencoba menenangkan Jungsoo juga Heechul. "tidak ada ibu yang tega menjual anaknya." Tegas Jungsoo lagi. matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan segala emosinya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Heechul langsung keluar dari restaurant itu meninggalkan Jungsoo juga Hyukjae. "eommanim.. ku mohon untuk sabar.. tekanan anda bisa naik lagi.." ucap Hyukjae mengusap-usap punggung Jungsoo dan membantunya untuk duduk kembali. Dalam hitungan detik, Jungsoo mulai terisak. "bagaimana bisa di melakukan itu pada ibunya? Hiks.. ini salahku karena selalu memanjakannya.." gumam Jungsoo yang masih bisa di dengar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap iba pada ibu dari sahabat yang sudah di anggap ibunya sendiri. Ia menuangkan air mineral untuk Jungsoo. "eommanim.. minumlah ini dulu agar eommanim bisa tenang." Ucapnya menyodorkan gelas bening berisi air mineral. Jungsoo mengangguk dan menyambut gelas itu. "seandainya Heechul itu seperti dirimu.." ucap Jungsoo mengusap pipi Hyukjae dan membelai rambut panjangnya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jungsoo. "Heechul tetaplah Heechul eommanim hanya saja dia memang sedikit.. berbeda?" Jungsoo terseyum kemudian menjauhkan tangannya. "kau benar.. terima kasih ne.."

"tidak perlu berterima kasih eommanim."

 **. . .**

Butiran air mata mulai terjatuh di pipi putihnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju hotel yang berjarak cukup dekat dari restaurant Heechul terus terisak sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. Ia bimbang haruskah ia menelpon Siwon? Tapi Siwon pasti akan bertanya macam-macam dan Heechul bukanlah tipe manusia yang bisa berbohong atau beralasan.

Apalagi memikirkan soal perjodohan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan ibunya sendiri, Jungsoo. "terbaik? Ha yang benar saja hiks." Gumam Heechul di dalam lift sendirian.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang bukan tujuannya. Heechul langsung buru-buru mengusap airmatanya agar tidak di lihat oleh laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lift. Laki-laki berkaus putih itu pertamanya terlihat heran mengapa wanita ini menangis di lift tapi, ia memilih tidak menyampuri urusan orang. Hankyung bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Baru saja ia mau memencet lantai tujuan tapi rupanya tujuannya sama dengan wanita yang habis menangis sambil menunduk itu.

Hankyung mengamati wanita yang masih mengusap-usap wajahnya sehingga ia tidak melihat jelas wajah wanita di sebelahnya. Heechul pun mendongak dan mendapati Hankyung sedang menatapnya lekat. "eo!" serunya terkejut menunjuk Hankyung. Awalnya Hankyung tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu berseru sambil menunjuk wajahnya. namun setelah mengingat-ingat wajahnya, wanita itu adalah wanita yang di kolam renang tadi siang. "china?" lanjut Heechul lagi masih menunjuk Hankyung lalu tertawa. Hankyung mengkerutkan dahinya. "bikini?" balas Hankyung membuat Heechul berhenti tertawa dan malah menatapnya sinis.

"bi-bikini? Aishh jinjja.. jangan bilang kau merekam setiap inchi tubuhku dalam balutan bikini di dalam otakmu eoh? Dasar mesum." Lanjut wanita itu sambil mengepit tas kecilnya lalu membuang ingus di tissue yang di pegangnya. Hankyung menatap jijik kelakuan Heechul yang sangat jauh berbeda dari tampangnya.

"ini manusiawi." Sahut Heechul yang membaca isi pikiran Hankyung lalu menggulung tissunya. Hankyung mendnegus tanpa berkata satu kata pun. Lalu tatapannya berhenti pada satu spot di bagian wajah Heechul. ada yang ganjil di sana. "apa?" tanya Heechul merasa di perhatikan oleh Hankyung.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka lagi mengantarkan mereka ke lantai teratas. Hankyung menyeringai dan menunjuk bulu mata palsu yang menempel di pipi Heechul. "aku baru tau kalau bulu mata palsu itu pemasangannya di pipi?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek lalu tertawa puas kemudian keluar dari lift. Heechul ternganga dan meraba pipinya. Hankyung benar. Ada bulu mata palsu di pipinya. Lalu Heechul meraba matanya lagi. oh ternyata bulu mata palsunya lepas saat ia menangis lalu mengusap-usap matanya. Astaga ini memalukan! Di tertwakan oleh orang yang Bahasa koreanya buruk ini benar-benar memalukan!

"yak! Ini tidak lucu!" seru Heechul melepas bulu mata palsunya dan mengejar Hankyung. Tetapi Hankyung sudah keburu masuk ke kamarnya. Heechul mendengus kesal lalu beralih mencari kunci kamarnya. Kamarnya kebetulan berada bersebrangan dengan kamar Hankyung.

Heechul membutuhkan banyak waktu sampai bisa menemukan kunci kamarnya yang berada di dalam dompet. "dapat." Gumamnya. Sebelum ia menempelkan kartu elektrik itu pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka. Menampakan Siwon dengan rambut basah habis mandi juga brewok khasnya. "chullie! Kajja masuk." Ucap Siwon menariknya masuk.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa sebentar sekali?" tanya Siwon langsung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ujung kasur. Sementara matanya terus mengikuti gerak gerik Heechul yang langsung melepas aksesorisnya. "jadi kau berharap aku berlama-lama?" tanya Heechul kemudian menghapus make upnya. Siwon menggeleng. "tentu saja tidak." ucap Siwon santai. Heechul terdiam sebentar sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca dan Siwon yang berada di belakangnya. Bunyi bell di handphone Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

Terdapat satu pesan masuk dari ibunya. Sebenarnya Heechul enggan melihat pesan itu tapi jarinya langsung bergerak untuk membukanya.

 _From: eomma_

 _Malam ini mereka mengundang kita makan malam pada jam 8 di restaurant hotel. Bersiap-siaplah, berpakaian sopan, kalau kau tetap menolak maka akan ku jemput._

Heechul mendengus membaca pesan dari ibunya itu membuatnya frustasi. Apa yang harus di katakannya pada Siwon? Makan malam bersama klien? Siwon pasti kecewa, padahal Siwon sudah meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk berlibur dengan Heechul. Heechul melirik lagi Siwon yang sedang asik memperhatikannya.

"sms dari ibumu?" tanya Siwon hati-hati. Heechul mengangguk pelan. Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk mengerti tanpa mau membahasnya. Karena ia tau sejak dulu nyonya Park selalu menghalangi hubungannya dengan Heechul tanpa alasan yang jelas. "wonnie malam ini aku.." perkataan Heechul terhenti ketika Siwon tiba-tiba mengangkat teleponnya dan berjalan menuju balkon yang yeng menghadap kolam renang.

Heechul ikut beranjak dan memperhatikan punggung tegap Siwon. Laki-laki itu, choi Siwon, cinta pertamanya. Heechul tidak pernah benar-benar dalam menjalin hubungan ia selalu bermain-main. Menurutnya cinta adalah hal yang tidak penting dan hanya untuk orang yang lemah Tetapi, sejak menemui Siwon pandangannya akan cinta berubah. Seorang Siwon berhasil membuatnya menjadi lebih sabar dan membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

Heechul tidak sampai hati untuk menyakiti hatinya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan di jodohkan. Walaupun Heechul akan menyetujuinya ia yakin Jungsoo akan tetap menjodohkannya dengan pria asing dari negeri china yang di ceritakan ibunya itu.

"chullie.." panggil Siwon pelan dan membuyarkan kembali lamunan Heechul. "ah iya?" tanya Heechul salah tingkah. Wajah Siwon terlihat ragu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengecewakan Heechul. "aku.." ucap Siwon pelan. Heechul menaikkan alisnya menatap Siwon.

"ada rapat yang harus ku hadiri segera kalau aku tidak hadir maka.."

"maka?"

"maka kedudukanku sebagai presdir akan di tangguhkan."

Heechul tersentak mendengar penuturan Siwon. Heechul berpikir sejenak, kalau Siwon kembali terbang ke Seoul maka.. ia bisa menghadiri makan malam tanpa membuat alasan pada Siwon dan tidak merasa bersalah. "pergilah wonnie.." ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum. Siwon membelalakan matanya, ia mengira Heechul akan marah karena merusak rencana liburan mereka. "apa?"

"pergilah, mereka menunggumu."

"tapi liburannya?"

"kita bisa liburan lain kali kan? tuan presdir." Sahut Heechul menepuk dada Siwon pelan menyemangati. Siwon tersenyum lalu menarik Heechul kepelukannya. "kau memang calon istri idamanku." Bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul lalu mengecup pipi Heechul cukup lama. Wajah Heechul langsung memerah karena perlakuan Siwon yang mendadak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon melepas Heechul dan kembali meraih ranselnya. "aku akan kembali sesempatku, ne? jangan bersedih, aku pergi dulu!" ucap Siwon melesat pergi ke luar. "hati-hati!" seru Heechul ketika Siwon sudah menutup pintunya. Heechul lalu menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada perjodohan yang di rencanakan ibunya dan akan berawal nanti malam. Ia memikirkan akan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Siwon setelah perjodohan itu? atau bagaimana reaksi Siwon? Secara tidak langsung ia akan melukai perasaan Siwon. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau.

Kemudian pikirannya melayang pada rupa calon yang akan di pasangkan dengannya. "jangan-jangan dia kurus dan jelek?" gumam Heechul kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "oh! Jangan-jangan dia playboy dan psikopat? Atau mesum? Atau om-om? Arhhh!" kesal Heechul membanting kembali tubuhnya di kasur.

Ting tong.

Suara bell pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Heechul langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mengintip dulu memastikan siapa yang datang. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, Heechul langsung membuka pintunya.

"masuklah hyukkie." Ucap Heechul mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk dengan membawa sebuah set pakaian yang di titipkan oleh Jungsoo untuk Heechul. "jadi kau yang memberitahu eomma kalau aku berada di jeju?" tanya Heechul langsung sambil membanting pintu. Hyukjae langsung membeku di tempat dan memutar badannya pelan-pelan. "se-seandainya kau beri tahu aku lebih dulu maka aku tidak akan membocorkannya." Ucap Hyukjae dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Heechul menghela nafasnya lagi. "ya kau benar ini salahku," sahut Heechul. Hyukjae menggantung set pakaian itu di lemari Heechul. "Siwon.. tadi aku melihatnya pergi, kalian kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae menatap Heechul yang terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. "ada rapat penting."

"sepenting itu kah?"

"setidaknya lebih penting dari acara perjodohan." Ucap Heechul dengan nada kesal. Hyukjae menghela nafasnya dan menarik Heechul untuk duduk di sampingnya. "sajangnim.. aniya.. eonni.. aku akan berbicara sebagai sahabatmu, aku mengerti perasaan mu tapi.. kau tau bagaimana eommanim kan? semakin kau menolaknya maka dia akan semakin keras, ku sarankan eonni menurut saja.." ucap Hyukjae membelai rambut panjang Heechul.

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari pernafasan Heechul. "ahh aku benci hidupku, seandainya appaku masih ada dia pasti tidak akan menyetujui ide gila eommaku.." ucap Heechul menunduk. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Hyukjae langsung merangkul Heechul kedalam pelukkannya. "sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu.. eonni masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan Tuan Kim?" tanya Hyukjae. Heechul hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia tenggelam dalam kenangan-kenangan manis tentang ayahnya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 **. . .**

"baik, baik, akan aku sampaikan pada sajangnim." Ucap Donghae dari teleponya. Donghae baru saja masuk ke loby hotel dan berjalan menuju lift. Berjarak beberapa meter di depannya ada seorang wanita dengan blus berwarna biru laut juga rok span berwarna krem yang memamerkan paha dan kaki jenjangnya yang sangat mulus. Wanita itu sedang kesusahan membawa barang bawaannya yang terlihat tidak beraturan.

Memang dasarnya mata keranjang, naluri dalam dirinya membuatnya bergerak sendiri untuk membantu wanita cantik yang sedang kesusahan. "sini aku bantu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat wanita itu menoleh dan terkejut hampir terjatuh kalau Donghae tidak segera menangkapnya. Donghae menahan pinggang ramping wanita itu dan set pakaian yang di bawa wanita itu berserakan di lantai loby. Tatapan kedua nya saling bertemu dan menimbulkan efek samping pada kesehatan jantung Donghae. Mata sipit yang terlihat teduh, pipi tirus dan bibir sexy berwarna pink sangat kontras dengan kulitnya seputih susu. Donghae hampir tidak bernafas di buatnya.

Donghae tidak akan sadar sampai Hyukjae mendorongnya pelan. "ma-maafkan aku." Ucap Donghae tergugup-gugup dan langsung membantu Hyukjae untuk merapikan barang yang berserakan. "tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan suara lembut. "bidadari.." gumam Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae.

Merasa ada yang mengatakan sesuatu, Hyukjae menoleh menatap Donghae. "chogiyo.." panggil Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae lagi. "ah iya? Biar aku bawakan." Ucap Donghae membawa barang-barang yang di rapikannya. Hyukjae membungkuk berterima kasih.

"ngomong-ngomong, mau di bawa ke mana pakaian ini?" tanya Donghae. "lantai 20. Kamar 2003." Donghae menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat lantai tujuan mereka sama-sama lantai 20. "kalau begitu kita sama-sama naik saja, aku akan ke lantai 20 juga."

"oke, baiklah, ayo." Ucap Hyukjae berjalan menuju lift. Selama berada di dalam lift, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. "eung.. ngomong-ngomong, namaku lee Donghae, kau?" tanya Donghae mencoba mencairkan suasana. Hyukjae menoleh sebentar dengan tatapan tidak berminatnya. "lee Hyukjae." Sahut Hyukjae singkat.

"woahh marga kita sama, apa itu artinya kita berjodoh?" Hyukjae melirik lagi ke arah laki-laki asing dan kecentilan di sampingnya ini lalu menggeleng. Sampai di lantai 20,Hyukjae langsung meminta barang yang ada di tangan Donghae. Ia tidak mau Donghae mengikutinya lebih lanjut.

"kenapa?"

"aku hanya tidak mau kau berurusan dengan bosku."

"memang ada apa dengan bosmu?"

"dia.. galak." Sahut Hyukjae sembarangan. Sebenarnya tidak sembarangan, kenyataannya Heechul memang galak tapi berbuat galak pada laki-laki penggoda yang mengejarnya itu sepertinya tidak masuk akal. Tapi Hyukjae tidak ada pilihan lain. "benarkah? Kalau begitu ini." ucap Donghae percaya saja dengan apa yang di katakan Hyukjae.

Sepertinya selain bermulut manis, laki-laki yang bernama Donghae ini juga polos ah entah antara polos atau bodoh. "terima kasih." Sahut Hyukjae langsung melesat ke kamar Heechul. "untung bosku tidak galak.." gumam Donghae yang masih berdiri di lorong lantai 20 sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae masuk ke kamar 2003 mengingatkan Donghae pada sesuatu.

"2003.. tunggu! Itukan klien yang kurang ajar pada sajangnim? Haah pantas saja Hyukjae bilang di galak, ternyata wanita gila itu ck ck ck." Gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Hankyung.

Ia memencet bel kamar Hankyung. Beberapa lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Hankyung yang sudah siap dengan kemejanya tetapi rambutnya masih berantakan. "sajangnim, kau sudah siap?" tanya Donghae memperhatikan Hankyung yang tengah merapikan rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfume. "masih 2 jam lagi kan?" tanya Hankyung sambil bercermin untuk memeriksa penampilannya.

"tuan dan nyonya ingin anda sudah siap setengah jam lagi." ucap Donghae menginformasikan. Hankyung mengangguk mengerti. "baiklah."

 **. . .**

To Be Continue.

Review juseyo..


	4. Chapter 4

Tidak terasa dua jam berlalu. Heechul sudah duduk manis di meja riasnya dengan Hyukjae sedang merapikan rambut panjangnya yang di gelung cantik. setelah memasang beberapa aksesoris, Heechul sudah siap dengan setelan baju berwarna merah kotak-kotak yang di bawakan oleh ibunya. Ia kembali menatap dirinya di cermin lalu menghela nafas berat.

"hyukkie.." panggilnya pada Hyukjae yang juga sudah rapi dan akan mengantar Heechul. "ya?" sahut Hyukjae mendongak.

"bagaimana kalau ternyata dia om-om jelek?" ucap Heechul pelan tanpa dosa membuat Hyukjae menaHan tawanya.

"ku dengar dia seumuran dengan mu eonni." Sahut Hyukjae memberikan clutch berwarna senada dengan baju Heechul.

"31?" tanya Heechul menoleh.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan mendorong pelan tubuh Heechul. "kita sudah hampir terlambat, ayo." Heechul mengangguk dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Sejenak ia memandangi pintu kamar yang ada di seberangnya, pikirannya langsung melayang saat kejadian di lift. _Jadi si china itu bukan resepsionis?_ Pikirnya.

"eonni, ayo." Panggil Hyukjae lagi sambil menarik Heechul. "ne, aku tau aku tau." Sahut Heechul mulai kesal dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hyukjae lalu berjalan ke arah lift.

. . .

Ryeowook menapakkan heelsnya di lantai lobby dan berjalan anggun di belakang ibunya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus terlibat dengan acara perjodoHan ini toh dia tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan perjodoHan ini? bahkan kibum pun harus turut serta dan sekarang kibum malah menghilang entah kemana. Ryeowook cukup lelah memiliki kembaran misterius seperti kibum.

Jungsoo melirik jam tangan cantik yang terbuat dari krystal Swarovski yang melingkar cantik di tangannya itu. ia mengerutkan keningnya tetapi kerutan itu seketika hilang saat ia mendapati putri sulungnya muncul di hadapannya. "sudah eomma bilang, baju itu cocok sekali untukmu." Komentarnya mengusap pundak Heechul.

"apapun akan terlihat bagus jika aku yang memakainya , eomma." Sahut Heechul seperti biasa membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "hah, eomma, tidak papa kalau aku mencari kibum dulu?" tanya Ryeowook angkat suara. Jungsoo menoleh dan mengerenyitkan dahi. "kau masih belum bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Jungsoo.

"kibum juga ikut?" lanjut Heechul. di jawab dengan sekali anggukan dari Ryeowook. "iya dan sekarang ia menghilang." Sahut Ryeowook. "baiklah, cari dia , kalau tetap tidak ketemu, biarkan saja ia pasti akan datang kembali." Sahut Jungsoo.

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap lalu berpamitan dengan Jungsoo, Heechul, juga Hyukjae di sana lalu mulai menyusuri lobby restaurant yang mereka tempati untuk mencari kibum. "wahh kibum seperti anak kucing saja." sahut Heechul memandangi punggung Ryeowook yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku di meja makan besar yang di pesan oleh Jungsoo untuk pertemuan ini. sementara Jungsoo duduk di sampingnya. Pandangannya melayang pada kursi kosong yang ada di hadapannya. ia masih memikirkan bagaimana rupa dari calon yang akan di tunangkan Jungsoo untuknya.

"aku akan menyambut mereka di luar." Sahut Hyukjae kemudian membungkuk dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jungsoo dan Heechul di sana. "pastikan kau akan bersikap manis."

"aku tidak pernah tidak manis." Sahut Heechul kemudian mengeluarkan Handphone dari pouchnya. Ia melirik layar Handphone tersebut. sudah dua jam terakhir ia menunggu pesan masuk dari Siwon tetapi tidak satupun ada pesan yang masuk. Tanpa sadar Heechul mendecak. "berhentilah mengharapkan Siwon." Ucap Jungsoo yang tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan Heechul.

"kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Heechul menoleh. Jungsoo ikut menoleh dan menatap putrinya lurus-lurus. "karena ia tidak serius denganmu, kalau ia serius, dia pasti sudah melamarmu sejak lama." Sahut Jungsoo. Heechul mendengus. "menikah itu bukan jalan keluar."

"tapi usiamu sudah tigapuluh tahun Heechul.. sudahlah aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu." Ucap Jungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Heechul yang mulai menjurus ke perkelahian. Heechul Hanya menggeleng dan menghempaskan punggunggnya ke senderan kursi.

. . .

Donghae bersiul-siul berjalan mengikuti Hankyung yang tampak gagah dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Ia tampak rapi. Tetapi Hankyung selalu tampil rapi karena ia orang yang maskulin dan perfeksionis. Saat sampai di lantai bawah, Hankyung mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya di tengah lobby hotel. "kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hankyung dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Ibunya meraih tangan putra sulungnya sambil tersenyum. "ya, ayo, mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap ibu Hankyung menggandeng lengan ayah Hankyung dan Hankyung juga Donghae berjalan mengiringi mereka. Hankyung mengikuti langkah orang tuanya yang membawanya ke ruang makan pribadi di hotel berbintang itu, di luar sana seorang wanita cantik sudah berdiri dan membungkuk pelan. Sebelumnya wajah terlihat terkejut saat bertatap muka dengan Donghae, tetapi setelah itu ia mengendalikan ekspresinya lagi.

"silahkan masuk." Ucapnya manis sambil membukakan pintu. Nyonya Han mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lembutnya dan melangkah masuk bersama suami dan putranya. Hanya mereka bertiga yang masuk, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menyungingkan senyuman jahil sambil melirik Hyukjae-wanita cantik berambut panjang itu. "kau wanita yang di koridor tadi siang , bukan?" Hyukjae Hanya berdiri diam memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan laki-laki genit di sampingnya ini.

"hey, aku bertanya padamu, kau asisten wanita galak itu kan?" Hyukjae tetap diam tidak menggubris. "kau tuli?" tanyanya lagi membuat Hyukjae meliriknya ganas. Tetapi laki-laki itu malah menyeringai dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. "kau bekerja untuk pihak wanita?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku sahabat sekaligus asisten nona Heechul." sahut Hyukjae cepat dan singkat. Donghae tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya jadi satu. "kalau begitu sama, aku juga asisten sekaligus sahabatnya Hankyung." Ucapnya dengan girang membuat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. "semoga mereka berjodoh dan kita bisa bertemu setiap hari." Lanjutnya lagi. Hyukjae malah menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. "Hyukjae-shii," panggil Donghae.

"kau masih mengingat namaku?"

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan cepat lupa, apalagi itu nama seorang bidadari."

"ck, dasar,"

"hey, tadi siang kau manis kenapa sekarang jadi galak? Apa wanita galak siapa namanya… Heechul? apa ia menularkannya padamu?" Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap Donghae lurus-lurus dalam diam. "terserahmu saja Donghae-shii tapi aku tau kau tipe pria playboy dan aku tidak akan terjerat Hanya karena kata-kata manismu." Ucap Hyukjae lagi. Donghae terkekeh lalu kekeHannya berubah menjadi tawa, saat ia ingin membuka mulut untuk bicara, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berwajah boneka itu bertanya pada Donghae. "Donghae, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya wanita itu membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Dari cara wanita itu memanggil, sepertinya ia cukup dekat dengan Donghae.

"Jessica, ah, aku Hanya sedang bertugas." Sahut Donghae. "dimana Hankyung gege?" tanya gadis bernama Jessica, sebelum Donghae membuka mulutnya lagi, Hyukjae sudah menyahut. "Hankyung yang kau maksud sedang ada acara makan malam di dalam." Jessica mengerutkan keningnya. "dalam rangka?" Donghae mau membuka mulut lagi namun ia kalah cepat dengan Hyukjae.

"perjodoHan," sahut Hyukjae singkat membuat gadis berwajah boneka itu terlihat shock. "p-perjodoHan? Dengan?"

"bosnya," sahut Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae dengan ujung dagunya. Jessica menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Donghae mendengus lelah lalu mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan putih di kantungnya. "ini." ucapnya menyerahkan pada Jessica. "tidak usah, terima kasih atas informasinya." Sahut Jessica kemudian berbalik dengan linangan air mata.

"siapa dia?" tanya Hyukjae saat Jessica sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "mantan kekasihnya Hankyung." Sahut Donghae ringan. "ah pantas saja reaksinya seperti itu, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanya." Sahut Hyukjae dengan wajah sendu. "tapi kau yang membuatnya menangis." Sahut Donghae lagi.

"kan aku tidak tau!" tukas Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng kemudian pintu yang berada di antara mereka terbuka menampilkan sosok Heechul dengan wajah sulit di artikan. "Hyukjae, kajja ikut aku." Ucap Heechul berjalan lebih dulu menapakan stiletto lancipnya. "Aku tinggal dulu." Ucap Hyukjae pada Donghae lalu berjalan menyusul Heechul meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di sana.

. . .

"tapi usiamu sudah tigapuluh tahun Heechul.. sudahlah aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu." Ucap Jungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Heechul yang mulai menjurus ke perkelahian. Heechul Hanya menggeleng dan menghempaskan punggunggnya ke senderan kursi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu di hadapannya terbuka, Heechul dan Jungsoo otomatis berdiri. Jantung Heechul mulai berdegup menunggu bagaimana rupa dari calon yang di bicarakan oleh ibunya akhir-akhir ini. pertama, ia Hanya melihat sosok pria tua menggandeng wanita yang sebaya denganya. Lalu di susul oleh pria mudan berjas hitam dengan rambut yang rapi. Mata sipit, leher jenjang dan berhidung mancung. Heechul merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu namun ia segera mengenalinya ketika mata sipit itu bertemu dengan mata bulatnya.

Heechul terlihat terkejut begitu juga dengan pria itu. "kau?" tanya Heechul dengan Bahasa bibir. Hankyung terlihat mendecak tapi ia berusaha untuk menguasai ekspresinya dengan membenarkan ujung jasnya. "silahkan duduk." Ucap Jungsoo dengan sopan membuat semua yang ada di sana menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

Hankyung duduk bersebrangan dengan Heechul, matanya tidak lepas dari Heechul sejak tadi dengan kening berkerut dengan mata di picingkan. Sementara para orang tua berbasa-basi, Heechul yang merasa di perhatikan tidak focus dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh para orang tua, ia Hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. "kenalkan ini dia Heechul, wanita yang sering eomma bicarakan." Ucap nyonya Han menunjuk Heechul. Hankyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "aku sudah mengenalnya ternyata." Ucapnya percaya diri lalu di hadiahi tatapan galak dari Heechul.

"oh benarkah?" sahut Jungsoo terkejut sambil melirik ke arah Heechul. sementara Heechul Hanya bisa tertawa renyah dan pelan. "baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal." Ucap nyonya Han.

"jadi ku dengar kau Heechul seorang designer ya?" lanjut tuan Han menatap Heechul. Heechul mengangguk dan menyahutnya lembut. "iya benar, saya sudah memiliki brand sendiri.." nyonya dan tuan Han mengangguk puas dan terlihat bangga sementara Hankyung masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Heechul. kemudian pembicaraan di lanjutkan dengan membahas perusahaan yang mulai membuat kepala Heechul cenut. Tujuannya ke jeju adalah melepas penat karena terlalu banyak bekerja dan memikirkan perusahaan yang semakin hari semakin menurun.

Heechul beranjak dari kursinya. "maaf, kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar, permisi." Ucap Heechul sopan memohon izin pada semua yang ada di sana dan meminta maaf karena telah memotong pembicaraan mereka. Tuan Han mengangguk, "oh silahkan Heechul," ucapnya diikuti anggukkan setuju dari nyonya Han. Setelah itu Heechul langsung berderap menuju pintu.

. . .

Sudah hampir satu jam Ryeowook mengelilingi sekitar hotel dan beberapa tempat di jeju Hanya untuk mencari kibum. Sebenarnya mencari kibum Hanyalah alasan Ryeowook semata agar ia tidak ikut terjebak ke dalam lingkaran masalah antara Heechul dan ibunya, Jungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bar yang ada di hotel itu dan memesan minuman di sana. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan kibum berada di mana.

Dan oh iya, ia memang peminum tapi rasanya ia Hanya akan minum segelas disini. Sambil menunggu minuman yang di pesannya, Ryeowook menscroll Handphone yang berada di tangannya untuk melihat berita terkini. Sampai suara berat seorang laki-laki dengan Bahasa korea berlogat Chinese yang kental membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan, di tambah pria itu memesan minuman yang sama dengannya.

Pria itu bertubuh tinggi semampai, bentuk tubuhnya yang di balut setelan itu terlihat proposional seperti model, garis wajahnya yang tajam dan hidung mancung bertengger disana di tambah kulitnya yang putih seputih susu. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Ryeowook.

"Chinese?" celetuk Ryeowook. Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook dengan mata bulatnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap Ryeowook seperti orang bingung. "eum.. ya." Sahutnya mengangguk pelan. Lalu Ryeowook tersenyum. "kau sendirian?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Ryeowook lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan pria itu, "memang kenapa?" di tatapnya pria itu dengan wajah bingung. "sebaiknya kau pulang." Tambah pria itu lagi dengan wajah tidak berdosa menyarankan Ryeowook untuk pulang.

"eh?" tanya Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. "kenapa?" lanjut Ryeowook lagi dengan suara cemprengnya. "memangnya kau tidak takut di marahi oleh orang tua mu? Anak kecil sepertimu masih belum boleh masuk ke bar seperti ini." sahut pria itu lagi dengan wajah khawatir.

Ryeowook mendengus, pria itu sudah mengira dirinya adalah anak di bawah umur karena tubuh kecil dan wajahnya imutnya. "dengar, usiaku sekarang 28 tahun kau tau." Ucap Ryeowook dengan suara cukup rendah agar terdengar tegas. Pria itu membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. "heh?" serunya terjingkat ke belakang.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati wajah Ryeowook untuk melihat lebih jelas. "ah aku tidak percaya, jangan bodohi orang dewasa sepertiku." Ucapnya. Ryeowook mendengus lagi. "aniya aku benar-benar 28 tahun! Ck," dengan kesal Ryeowook mengeluarkan KTP yang ada di dalam dompetnya. Dan menunjuk tahun lahir di KTP itu.

Pria itu meraih KTP milik Ryeowook dan membaca tahun lahir Ryeowook lalu bergantian menatap Ryeowook juga KTP itu. "sudahlah kalau kau tetap tak percaya aku tidak peduli." Ucap Ryeowook mengambil KTP itu lagi dan memasukkannya kedalam dompet.

Pesanan mereka datang bersamaan, Ryeowook langsung meneguk setengahnya. "kalau begitu kenapa kau datang sendirian?" tanya pria itu menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melirik pria itu dari ujung matanya, "eum.. Hanya ingin melarikan diri dari sebuah acara perjodoHan, sebenarnya bukan aku yang di jodohkan tapi kakak perempuanku tapi tetap saja menurutku itu acara yang membosankan makanya aku kesini," jelas Ryeowook.

"kabur?" sahut pria itu.

"mungkin begitu." Sahut Ryeowook lagi di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh pria itu lagi. "kau sendiri?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"aku?" ucapnya kemudian terkekeh pelan. "sama, aku juga tidak ingin terlibat di acara perjodoHan yang membosankan,"

"kebetulan sekali,ya?" sahut Ryeowook kemudian pria itu tertawa renyah sampai Ryeowook ikut tertawa melihat pria itu menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih seperti mutiara.

"ngomong-ngomong.. namamu?" pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook, panggil saja Ryeowook, kau?." Sahut Ryeowook menjabat tangan pria itu. "ah, aku Han Zhoumi, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap pria di ketahui bernama Zhoumi itu menjabat tangan mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook barusan hendak membuka mulutnya ketika ia mendengar ponsel Zhoumi berdering. Ryeowook kembali menutup mulutnya dan melihat Zhoumi mengeluarkan benda kotak itu dari saku celananya. "boleh aku?.." tanyanya meminta izin pada Ryeowook untuk mengangkat telpon.

"silahkan." Sahut Ryeowook. Kemudian Zhoumi berdiri dan berjalan agak menjauh dari sana, tak lama ponselnya ikut berdering, Ryeowook melirik layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama kontak Kibum tertera disana. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengangkat telpon itu cepat-cepat. "dimana kau sekarang?" sambar Ryeowook.

. . .

To

Be

Continue..

. . .

Belum ada passion buat ngelanjutin /?

Sabar ya readers ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya Heechul sekeluarga sampai di bandara internasional Gimpo. Seperti biasa, Kacamata hitamnya bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Heechul memang selalu tampil mencolok. Kali ini sebelum ia pulang ke seoul, Heechul lebih dulu mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah. Heechul berjalan beriringan dengan Jungsoo juga Hyukjae. Sementara Ryeowook dan kibum berjalan beriringan di belakang mereka.

Mereka di jemput oleh dua mobil. Mobil pertama membawa Heechul, Hyukjae, juga Jungsoo sementara Ryeowook dan Kibum di jemput oleh mobil kedua. Di kesempataan seperti ini, Ryeowook langsung menyerang kibum dengan banyak pertanyaan soal kejadian saat itu. kejadian dimana ia akhirnya menemukan kibum di malam pertemuan keluarga di jeju.

"apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan perhatian kibum dari handphonenya. Kibum mengaitkan rambutnya yang menjutai ke belakang telinga lalu melepas sebelah earphonenya dan mengerenyitkan kening menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "aku tanya, apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan huh?" kibum memutar bola matanya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "tentu saja," sahutnya santai.

"sejak kapan?" kibum menatap langit-langit mobil van yang tengah melaju menuju pusat kota, "yang pasti sebelum mereka saling mengenal," ucap kibum.

"apa eomma tahu?"

"sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya." Sahut kibum lagi kembali memasang earphonenya dan membelakangi Ryeowook dengan menghadap jendela mobil.

"terserah," sahut Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya dan ikut membelakangi kibum.

. . .

"jadi, bagaimana Hankyung itu menurutmu?" tanya Jungsoo setelah menutup telpon dan melirik Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya. "si China itu?" tanya Heechul menurunkan kacamatanya. Jungsoo menepuk pahanya cukup keras. "dia punya nama, Hankyung. Han-Kyung." Heechul meringis mengusap-usap pahanya yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa karena ia memakai rok mini dan kulit tangan Jungsoo langsung bergesekan langsung dengan kulitnya itu menyakitkan.

"arraseo, Hankyung. Eum.. lumayan, tapi eomma tahukan aku itu masih berpacaran dengan Siwon." Ucap Heechul melepas kacamatanya.

"sudah ku bilang tinggalkan saja Siwon itu," Heechul mendelik mendengar perkataan Jungsoo dan mengerenyitkan keningnya kesal.

"tidak semudah yang eomma katakan, aku mencintainya eomma." Ucap Heechul

"ayo lah Heechul, bangun, cinta yang kau rasakan dengan Siwon itu hanya ilusi, kalau kau tau siapa dia yang sebenarnya maka kau akan sadar!"

"Geunmanhae, Eomma!" tepat di saat Heechul mengatakan seperti itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan kantor Heechul. dengan perasaan kesal Heechul membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar juga menutupnya dengan cara seperti itu. tanpa berpamitan ia masuk ke gedung pencakar langit berdinding kaca dengan desain yang sangat elegant.

Jungsoo menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lagi, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Jungsoo mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya. "anak jaman sekarang, lihat saja eomma akan membuktikan siapa Siwon itu sebenarnya." Gumamnya.

. . .

Hyukjae yang sejak keluar dari mobil itu mengikuti Heechul dari belakang dengan setengah berlari karena Heechul melangkah besar-besar dengan kaki panjangnya itu sementara Hyukjae yang memakai heels dan memiliki kaki yang cukup pendek tidak bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan Heechul.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan aura tidak enak yang terpancar dari Heechul. wajah Heechul sejak tadi di tekuk dan Hyukjae melihat Heechul mencengkram clucthnya dengan keras seperti menahan emosi. Hyukjae memilih diam tidak berbicara sampai Heechul mengangkat suaranya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan Heechul.

"hah.." Heechul menghela nafasnya sembari mendudukkan diri di singgasananya. Heechul memijat pelipisnya lalu mendelik Hyukjae yang memeluk papan berisi berkas data pekerjaannya. "bacakan." Perintah Heechul. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti lalu membacakan seluruh agenda dan laporan perusahaan dengan detail. Kebanyakan yang di dengar Heechul ada pengajuan proposal yang sudah di tolak beberapa perusahaan dan brand mereka yang beberapa kali di Tarik dari beberapa Mall karena sudah tidak menarik.

Pembacaan laporan itu membuat Heechul semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Hyukjae mundur selangkah takut-takut Heechul akan melemparkan clutchnya ke sembarang arah dan mengenai dirinya. "terima kasih." Ucap Heechul singkat dan rendah menahan emosi. Heechul menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kerja lalu berteriak di sana sekencang-kencangnya. Setelah puas berteriak, Heechul mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Hyukjae dengan mata sayu.

Hyukjae mengerti arti tatapan itu. "aku akan mengambilkannya di gudang." Ucap Hyukjae melangkah. Tetapi Heechul menarik lengannya lebih dulu. "aku ingin yang tradisional." Ucap Heechul. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti Heechul untuk duduk di salah satu kedai pinggir jalan dengan dua botol soju juga sepiring cumi kering. Hyukjae menuangkan soju ke gelas Heechul lalu ke gelasnya sendiri. Tanpa babibu, Heechul meneguk gelasnya sampai habis. Baru saja Hyukjae ingin menaruh botol soju tetapi ia harus mengisinya lagi.

"berat ne menjadi presdir?" tanya Hyukjae setelah Heechul menyelesaikan tegukannya dan mengunyah cumi kering. Heechul menatap Hyukjae sebentar lalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih tepat di sebut seringaian. "menurutmu saja." ucap Heechul sebelum meneguk gelas ketiganya.

"apalagi menjadi presdir di perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut, apa seleraku seburuk itu sehingga produk kita tidak di minati lagi?" Ucap Heechul sambil mendesis dan mengunyah kasar cumi keringnya. "sebenarnya, bukan itu.." ucap Hyukjae. Heechul mendongak menatap Hyukjae lagi kali ini dengan tatapan penasaran.

"bukan ituu apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"sebenarnya bukan seleramu yang buruk sajang- eonni, tetapi selera masyarakatlah yang berubah, dan.."

"Lee Hyukjae kalau berbicara jangan setengah-setengah aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"kau tau 'sahabat'mu Kwon Ji young kan eonni? Akhir-akhir ini brandnya sedang banyak di minati."

"ah GD? Jinjja? Kok Aku tidak tau?"

"jelas saja kau tidak tau yang kau tau hanya Siwon Siwon Siwon." Ucap Hyukjae sambil meneguk gelas pertamanya sedangkan Heechul sudah gelas kelima botol pertama sudah kosong 90 persen di minum oleh Heechul sendiri. Heechul mendecak, "jangan mulai meracau seperti eommaku hah.. !" ucap Heechul membuka botol selanjutnya.

"eonni sudah, wajahmu sudah memerah." Ucap Hyukjae menahan botol soju milik Heechul.

"Berikan padaku Lee Hyukjae!"

"Aniyaa aku tidak sanggup menggeretmu kau berat!"

"jadi kau bilang beratku bertambah?!"

"aniya bukan seperti itu tapi.. hah Eonnie pokoknya jangan!"

"Lee Hyukjae ini perintah dari sajangnim ayo berikan!" ucap Heechul yang setengah mabuk itu mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih botol yang di pegang oleh Hyukjae. "tidak aku tidak akan- ah Siwon!" ucap Hyukjae terkejut saat botol yang di pegangnya di ambil alih oleh Siwon. Heechul membelalakan matanya menatap Siwon dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berdehem.

Siwon menaruh botol itu di meja dan meraih tangan Heechul. "ayo pulang." Ultimatum Siwon. Setiap singa betina memiliki pawang. Siwon adalah pawang dari Heechul, tapi hanya urusan minum, beberapa kali sudah Siwon melarangnya, tetapi Heechul tetap minum di belakang Siwon. Heechul hanya diam saat dirinya di seret ke mobil Siwon yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"kau itu kenapa?" tanya Siwon. Tetapi Heechul hanya diam memandang lurus ke jalanan. "aku menghubungimu tetapi handphonemu tidak aktif, aku kira kau masih di jeju."

"maafkan aku." Gumam Heechul. Siwon menoleh dan menatapnya. Tetapi Heechul tetap memandang lurus ke arah jalan. Siwon menghela nafas, "ya sudah, intinya sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu." Ucap Siwon meraih sebelah tangan Heechul dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi lalu menautkan jari-jarinya di sela jari-jari Heechul.

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam lembut tangan kokoh yang sedang menyalurkan energy pada tangannya sendiri.

"mau bercerita?"

. . .

"jadi bagaimana dengan calon mu itu ge?dia cantik?" tanya Zhoumi yang mengekori Hankyung dari belakang bersebelahan dengan Donghae yang sedang menggeret koper. Hankyung melepas kacamatanya lalu menyungingkan seringaian. "dia mengejutkan." Jawab Hankyung singkat sambil berjalan menyusuri bandara international Gimpo.

Mereka mendarat di korea sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Entah ini memang rencana orang tuanya atau bukan, Hankyung di tugaskan untuk mengawasi jalannya Hotel mereka yang ada di Seoul. Dengan berbekal Donghae, Hankyung rasa menetap di korea dalam waktu yang lama bukan masalah. "mengejutkan?" ucap Zhoumi mengulang ucapan Hankyung dengan nada wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"ya, sangat mengejutkan." Ucap Hankyung lagi saat memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang menjemput mereka. "mengejutkan bagaimana?" tanya Zhoumi lagi. Donghae yang berada di kursi penumpang di samping supir menolehkan kepalanya menengok Zhoumi.

"Han hyung mengira kalau calon yang di jodohkannya itu adalah wanita berkelas yang rendah hati dan sopan santun, tapi nyatanya hanya seorang ratu iblis." Sahut Donghae membuat Hankyung terkikik geli dengan memegangi perutnya. "dia tidak separah itu hae," sahut Hankyung.

"ratu iblis? Dia galak?" tanya Zhoumi lagi. Donghae mengangguk mantap. "bahkan sekeretarisnya juga hah padahal dia cantik." ucap Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hankyung masih terkikik geli sementara Zhoumi terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis mungil yang ada di pub malam itu, Zhoumi menyesal karena mengira gadis itu anak SMA padahal ternyata usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi tampilan gadis itu benar-benar menipu, wajahnya yang polos, tatapan matanya yang lembut persis seperti anak SMA. Tampilan luarnya benar-benar membuat Zhoumi terkesan, setelah mendengar gadis itu marah-marah malam itu karena sudah menuduh dirinya adalah anak SMA Zhoumi semakin penasaran.

"ryeo.. Ryeowook?" gumamnya sendirian mencoba mengingat-ingat nama gadis mungil yang di temuinya di pub malam itu.

"siapa?" sahut Hankyung yang ternyata mendengar gumaman adiknya itu. Zhoumi tersadar kalau gumamannya tadi cukup nyaring. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng pelan. "engga, bukan siapa-siapa." Ucapnya tetapi Hankyung malah menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"siapa itu.. hayo.. pasti gadis yang kau temukan di jeju kan?" todong Hankyung menunjuk wajah adiknya. Wajah Zhoumi semakin memerah ia segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng. "ngaku aja." Tambah Hankyung semakin membuat Zhoumi salah tingkah.

"hyung, bukankan itu Kim Heechul." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba membuat perhatian Hankyung teralihkan. Sehabis ini Zhoumi akan memberikan hadiah pada Donghae dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil bersorak 'terima kasih'. Tidak Zhoumi hanya berlebihan.

Donghae memerintahkan supir untuk meminggirkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi di seberang jalan. Donghae menunjuk perempuan berambut merah tengah bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki bertubuh seperti mobil dengan dandanan maskulin. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari sebuah restaurant dan sekarang laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk wanita berambut merah yang di ketahui bernama Kim Heechul, calon tunangan dari Han Kyung.

"aku tidak tau kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Komentar Donghae. "memang itu siapa?" sambung Zhoumi. "wanita yang di kenalkan Ibu padaku." Sahut Hankyung membuat Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya pada Hankyung yang sibuk memperhatikan.

"lalu itu.. dia punya kekasih.." ucap Zhoumi menunjuk mobil mewah di seberang sana yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangan mereka. "aku tidak tau, aku akan bertanya pada ibu nanti, ayo jalan." Ucap Hankyung menyenderkan kepalanya, keningnya berkerut tetapi wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kalau hal tadi itu bukan masalah hanya saja.. entah ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Lima belas menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu Hotel berbintang. Donghae turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan Hankyung pintu saat Hankyung-dengan Zhoumi di belakangnya- karyawan yang sudah berbaris rapi itu membungkuk hormat pada Hankyung selama beberapa detik sampai Hankyung menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Setiap karyawan yang lewat berselisihan dengan Hankyung saat di lobby pasti membungkuk Hormat. Di depan meja resepsionis, terlihat laki-laki tubuhnya berisi dengan setelan kerjanya yang rapi tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk hormat selama beberapa detik ketika Hankyung menghampirinya.

"selamat datang sajangnim." Sapa laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama Shindong, terlihat di name tag yang sersangkut di dada sebelah kirinya. "kami sudah siapkan kamarnya, ada di lantai teratas dengan fasilitas juga perlengkapan yang sesuai dengan apa yang ada inginkan." Ucapnya menyodorkan sebuah kartu.

Hankyung tersenyum menyambut kartu tersebut. "selamat beristirahat sajangnim," lanjut Shindong yang seorang general manager. Hankyung mengangguk lalu menoleh ke belakang mencari Zhoumi yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Zhoumi terlihat memunggunginya ia pun memanggil Zhoumi.

Zhoumi berbalik karena merasa terpanggil, ternyata ia sedang asik berbicara dengan seorang wanita mungil berambut panjang dengan warna rambut kecoklatan. Hankyung memberi isyarat agar Zhoumi segera mengikutinya menuju kamar mereka yang ada di lantai paling atas. Zhoumi pun memberikan isyarat untuk menunggunya sebentar. Hankyung melihat Zhoumi mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

Hankyung terkikik pelan melihat Zhoumi yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon gadis itu dan berjalan menghampirinya. "ayo." Ucap Zhoumi menepuk pundak Hankyung tetapi matanya tetap di layar hanphone dan jemarinya menari di atas layar menyimpan kontak gadis tadi.

"haiya.. baru saja sampai korea kau sudah menggaet seseorang." Komentar Hankyung menengok layar handphone Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya dan merangkul pundak Hankyung lalu menggeretnya masuk ke dalam lift. "ayo kita istirahat saja."

. . .

Ryeowook lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah, ini ketiga kalinya klien menolak produk yang di tawarkannya dengan alasan yang sama yaitu mereka sudah memilik brand lain yang berasal dari perusahaan sebelah. Ryeowook hanya bisa memijit-mijit kepalanya, tidah hanya Heechul yang stress memikirkan perusahaan tetapi ia juga ikut stress. Lama-lama seperti ini, mereka bisa benar-benar bangkrut. Ryeowook menelungkupkan kepalany di atas meja. Saat ini ia berada di salah satu restaurant yang ada di hotel berbintang.

"aku tidak sengaja melihatmu disini." Ucap seseorang yang tidak di harapkan oleh Ryeowook muncul di hadapannya menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam orang dengan style yang menurut Ryeowook itu mencolok. Rambutnya di tata semidikian rupa menutupi kekurangannya yang berkepala besar. "ohh aku sedang stress kenapa kau malah ada disini." Erang Ryeowook.

orang itu adalah Kim Yesung, sepupu sekaligus mantan kekasih Ryeowook. "aku melihatmu sendirian jadi aku berniat menemanimu disini." Ucap yesung tersenyum manis. Ryeowook langsung menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan yesung.

"tapi maaf aku tidak butuh." Ucap Ryeowook sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung menghela nafas pelan lalu ikut beranjak dan mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook yang terkesan tergesa-gesa. "aku tau kau masih marah denganku, aku sudah minta maaf tapi kau tidak mau memaafkanku." Ucap yesung sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memilih diam dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan yesung. "hey dengarkan aku." Ucap yesung menahan lengan Ryeowook yang kemudian di tepis kasar oleh Ryeowook. "apalagi yang harus ku dengarkan? Belum cukupkah aku mendengar kebohongan kebohonganmu itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. yesung hanya diam menatap lurus mata bening milik Ryeowook.

"aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku.. walaupun hubungan kita sudah berakhir tetapi kita ini masih saudara terikat dalam keluarga." Jelas yesung. Ryeowook meremas pegangannya pada tas. "sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan memaafkan mu." Ucap Ryeowook sebelum berbalik meninggalkan yesung yang berdiri mematung di sana.

Karena kehadiran yesung, putaran film saat di mana ia memergoki yesung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sedang bercumbu dengan sahabatnya membuat luka lama yang sudah hampir sembuh malah menjadi semakin parah. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang siap tumpah sebentar lagi. tetapi Ryeowook tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu luar.

Namun di tengah jalan ia tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. Tetapi tidak keras bahkan terkesan empuk. "maafkan aku." Ucap orang itu malah ia yang meminta maaf. Ryeowook merasa ia mengenali suara itu, setelah mengusap air matanya Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"kau?" ucap Zhoumi dan Ryeowook bersamaan saling tunjuk menunjuk. "Zhoumi kan?" tanya Ryeowook terkekeh. Zhoumi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. "senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, maaf waktu itu aku tiba-tiba menghilang karena saat itu ada urusan penting." Ucap Ryeowook menyesal mengingat malam itu ia meninggalkan Zhoumi di pub malam itu.

Zhoumi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. "tidak papa , lagi pula aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Zhoumi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali tanda ia sedang bingung tapi beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook tertawa renyah. "aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Ryeowook.

"benarkah?" tanya Zhoumi. Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook melirik koper yang di geret oleh Zhoumi. "ah, aku akan menetap beberapa hari di korea." Sahut Zhoumi menunjuk kopernya.

"kau sendiri?" balas Zhoumi bertanya pada Ryeowook. "aku habis bertemu dengan klien kebetulan kami memiliki janji bertemu di restaurant tadi." jelas Ryeowook sambil menunjuk kearah belakang. Zhoumi menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti kemudian Zhoumi mendengar namanya di panggil, otomatis ia menoleh dan mendapati Hankyung melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk lift tandanya ia harus segera ikut dengan Hankyung menuju kamar mereka.

"ah kurasa kau harus pergi." Ucap Ryeowook yang tidak sengaja mengerti arti dari tanda yang di berikan Hankyung. "hm iya , ah Ryeowook-shii." Ucap Zhoumi lagi.

"iya?" tanya Ryeowook menoleh menatap Zhoumi yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu?" tanya Zhoumi menyodorkan handphonenya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap sebentar handphone yang di sodorkan oleh Zhoumi lalu mengambilnya dan mengangguk. "tentu." Ucapnya sambil memasukkan nomor handphonenya. Ia menyerahkan handphone itu bertepatan dengan handphonenya yang berbunyi.

"kurasa aku juga harus pergi." Ucap Ryeowook menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan kecewa. "baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik menggeret kopernya berjalan menuju Hankyung.

Ryeowook diam-diam tersenyum menatap punggung Zhoumi yang perlahan menjauh. Jujur saja tadi suasana hatinya sangatlah buruk tetapi entah kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit tenang setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Zhoumi. "ya sampai jumpa." Gumam Ryeowook. Handphonenya kembali bergetar membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan tersadar kalau panggilan dari ibunya belum ia angkat sejak tadi. kalang kabut Ryeowook langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

. . .

To Be Continue

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ibu tidak bisa seperti ini!" lagi, lagi-lagi Heechul harus mengencangkan otot lehernya hanya untuk berdebat dengan ibunya, Jungsoo. Tetapi kali ini Heechul benar-benar kelewatan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran ibunya untuk memutuskan sebelah pihak pertunangan. "Heechul, lebih cepat lebih baik!"

"Tapi tidak tanpa persetujuanku kan?! apa aku pernah bilang iya?!" Heechul terus meninggikan suaranya membuat gema di rumah besarnya itu. Jungsoo menatap nyalang putri bungsunya lalu menutup mata pasrah, lagi pula ia sudah menang. Tidak mungkin Heechul nekat membatalkan pertunangan yang sudah di tentukan tanggalnya, minggu depan. "Apa? Setelah ini langsung pernikahan?" Heechul menurunkan nada bicaranya. Jungsoo lebih memilih menutup matanya.

"Perusahaan kita membaik berkat hubungan ini." ucap Jungsoo pelan. Membuat Heechul mendengus. "Aku bilang, aku bisa memperbaiki perusahaan ini tanpa harus menikah dengan cina itu!"

"Tapi kapan?!" Jungsoo berteriak membuat Heechul bungkam. "Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ibu? Adik-adikmu? Segala perjuangan ayahmu?" lanjut leeteuk. Heechul menyentak.

"Ibu yang tidak kasihan denganku." Ucap Heechul perlahan sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan kamar Jungsoo.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi putri bungsunya yang kepalanya sekeras batu. Blam! Heechul membanting pintu kamar membuat Jungsoo tersentak. Begitulah pagi ini, di awali dengan perdebatan dan perkelahian lagi.

. . .

Seminggu. Seminggu. Seminggu lagi akan ada cincin tersemat di jari manisnya. Heechul meringsut di meja kerjanya dan merengek sendirian di sana merengeki nasib perusahaan dan kehidupannya yang menurutnya menyedihkan. Sampai Hyukjae datang membawa segelas ice cappuccino dari kafe yang ada di seberang kantor untuk Heechul. "lagi? dengan nyonya Park?" tanya Hyukjae di angguki oleh Heechul yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kantor.

Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja seharga puluhan juta won itu. "Mereka sudah menetapkan tanggalnya." Ucap Heechul lemah. Membuat Hyukjae yang tengah menyeleksi berkas di meja kecil yang ada di depan sofa itu membelalakan matanya. "kapan?"

"Minggu depan." Sahut Heechul dengan erangan di akhir. Hyukjae menganga dan mendecakkan astaga. "Bagaimana dengan Siwon?" tanya Hyukjae lagi membuat Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Itulah masalahnya! Aku bahkan ragu kalau ia belum tahu soal perjodohan konyol ini. hah…" Heechul menyibak rambut panjang yang sudah di potongnya sebahu dan berwarna gradasi pink.

"Aku tidak siap untuk kehilangan atau berpisah dengan Siwon dengan alasan perjodohan konyol ini."

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa melawan ibumu."

Heechul mendengus, tangannya terkepal, matanya terpejam, "Sudah, sekarang laporkan bagaimana keadaan saat ini saja." ucap Heechul siap mendengarkan segala laporan yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskannya semua. Membacakan segalanya, tanpa rekayasa, dan tanpa di lebih-lebihkan atau di kurangi. Perusahaan mereka semakin menurun setiap harinya. Penjualan bukannya menaik malah menurun. Heechul hanya bisa memijit-mijit keningnya. ia langsung menyambar cappucinonya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Dan.. ini informasi soal brand milik Kwon Ji Young, seperti yang kau minta." Hyukjae menyerahkan sebuah map berisi tumpukkan kertas print out yang sudah di jilid menjadi satu. Heechul membukanya kemudian membaca berkas itu dengan hati-hati. "Tidak ada yang menonjol selain seleranya yang aneh." Komentar Heechul membuat Hyukjae memutar bola mata, padahal bosnya ini seleranya lebih aneh.

"Bukan aneh, tapi unik, seperti yang sering kau ucapkan dan sekarang sedang trend dan.."

"Dan apa?"

"…Dan yang membuat produk mereka menarik adalah model-model kelas atas itu juga produk mereka yang di gunakan oleh para artis." Hyukjae menunjuk beberapa deretan foto yang ada dalam berkas itu pada Heechul. "…Dan mereka tidak ada hentinya membuat sensasi." Komentar Heechul lagi menunjuk foto jiyoung yang berpelukan dengan kekasihnya untuk sebuah pemotretan produk terbaru dan mereka berdua sebagai modelnya. Lama Heechul memandangi foto itu dan membolak balik beberapa halaman dan terbesit sebuah ide di kepalanya. Ia lalu menarik lengkungan di wajahnya menatap Hyukjae yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ayo, kita berbelanja." Ucap Heechul langsung menutup berkas itu dan berdiri. "B-belanja?" tanya Hyukjae sementara Heechul sudah memasang kacamata kesayangannya-yang lain- dan menggepet pouch bermerknya. Heechul mengambil handphone dan mendial seseorang.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan berbelanja." Heechul menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O lalu mengangguk mengerti.

. . .

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam-dalam begitu menginjakan kaki di Mall. Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae berdiri berjejer bak super model, orang-orang memperhatikan mereka seolah mereka bidadari yang baru turun dari surga. Satu perempuan imut dengan segala keceriannya, satu perempuan manis yang sangat menggemaskan, dan satu perempuan yang terlihat seksi juga cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Sampai tidak bisa di hitung lagi laki-laki yang menoleh 180-360 derajat untuk meihat mereka.

Mereka tidak benar-benar berbelanja di sana. Ya, Heechul mengajak mereka untuk turun langsung di lapangan. Karena mall ini adalah tempat mereka. Pekerjaan mereka. Dan begitu tergoresnya hati Heechul melihat produknya sama sekali tidak di lirik oleh orang. Ryeowook turut menatap sedih parfume yang dengan tangan Heechul sendiri formulanya di bentuk.

Parfume itu bersebelahan dengan parfume milik Jiyoung. Beberapa kelompok remaja masih berseragam mendekati tempat Heechul berdiri dan berdiri di samping Heechul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk parfume brand milik jiyoung.

"Inikah? Waw.." ucap salah satunya terdengar takjub. Heechul mengerenyitkan dahi, penasaran ia mengambil parfume itu dan menyemprot tester itu ke punggung tangannya lalu mencium aroma yang menguap dari kulitnya. Kemudian Heechul membandingkannya dengan parfume miliknya sendiri. lagi-lagi Heechul mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Kurasa baunya lebih enak yang ini." komentar Heechul membuat sekelompok remaja perempuan itu menoleh.

"Apa parfume itu di pakai oleh member Ikon?" tanya salah seorang remaja itu membuat Heechul menatapnya bingung. Hyukjae yang paham langsung menoel pelan Heechul dan menunjuk sebuah iklan yang tertempel di box lampu dan beberapa papan iklan berdiri di sana dengan objek sekelompok idol laki-laki. Heechul mengangguk paham, "Jadi walaupun parfume yang lain kualitasnya lebih tinggi tetapi kalau tidak di pakai oleh mereka kalian tidak mau membeli?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tentu saja, tante ini, masa begitu saja tidak paham, aku mau satu!" ucap remaja itu mengambil satu parfume diikuti teman-temannya. Sementara di kepala Heechul sudah berasap, wajahnya memerah siap meledak. Ia tidak tuli. Begitu jelas terdengar di telingannya anak perempuan berseragam sekolah itu menyebutnya tante.

Tangannya terkepal. Ryeowook sudah daritadi mengelus punggung Heechul untuk menenangkan. Hyukjae mencoba menghibur, "Ah mereka cuman anak-anak yang tidak mengerti, masa yang secantik ini di panggil tante, menikah saja belum ahahaa.." tapi sepertinya kata-kata Hyukjae salah, sekarang ia malah dapat tatapan maut. Dari arah berlawanan terdengar suara tepukan tangan seseorang dan suara stiletto yang beradu dengan lantai keramik. Sesosok wanita mengenakan minidress hitam dengan luaran jaket berbulu yang menurut Heechul terlihat norak. "Kwon Jiyoung…" gumam Heechul membuat Hyukjae menggeser badannya ke samping Heechul.

"Aku mencium aroma… kebangkrutan? Ahahahaha." Straight. Langsung kena di hati. Heechul menelan bulat emosinya yang sebesar granat. Bahkan siap di ledakan kapan saja. "bahkan kualitasmu masih di bawah standar." Sahut Heechul.

Jiyoung menatap Heechul dengan ekspresi meremehkan. Tangannya terulur mengambil parfum yang tadi di coba oleh Heechul. "Saat ini, idol lebih booming daripada model seksi." Sahut jiyoung mengelus botol parfumnya. "Ohya? Hanya itu?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Dan kurasa, kali ini dewi fortuna berpihak padaku." Lanjut jiyoung menyeringai.

"Ini aneh, dan aku akan mengungkap keanehan itu." sahut Heechul yang mencuim bau bau mencurigakan. Jiyoung menggidik bahunya. "Terserah, tapi aku tidak akan kalah, roda terus berputar Heechul, tidak selamanya kau berada di atas." Ucap jiyoung lagi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Heechul menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk berbalik pergi. "Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong parfumemu baunya seperti pup." Ucap Heechul sebelum meninggalkan jiyoung di sana yang menahan emosi. Hyukjae menaha tawanya dan membungkuk sopan berpamitan dengan jiyoung.

"Kim Heechul!"

. . .

Sekarang mereka bertiga tengah duduk di coffee shop yang ada di mall itu. letaknya berada di lantai dasar dan daerah teras yang langsung menghadap ke jalan besar. Ketiganya duduk mengelilingi meja bundar kayu yang ada di sudut teras. Heechul terlihat tengah mengepalkan tangannya menjadi satu dan tatapannya yang berapi-api. "Kurasa kita harus mengganti Siwon." Ucap Heechul dengan maksud mengganti model mereka saat ini.

Hyukjae yang duduk di hadapan Heechul itu menjauhkan alat penyedot minuman itu dari bibirnya. "Memang sudah seharusnya," sahut Hyukjae. "Lalu eonni akan mengikuti jejak tante tante norak itu untuk menjadikan idol sebagai modelnya?" tanya Ryeowook tetapi Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin membuat produk yang serbaguna, berkualitas, dan tentunya fashionable, dan memakai idol sebagai model itu ide yang buruk."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi heran. "Karena para fans mereka hanya akan menjadikan produk kita sebagai pajangan, mereka membeli bukan karena butuh atau suka tetapi karena barang itu di pakai oleh idola mereka, percuma bukan?" sahut Hyukjae di sambut jentikan tangan oleh Heechul.

"Benar sekali! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada produk kita, aku sudah memikirkan konsepnya…." Ucap Heechul lagi. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook memasang ekspresi penasaran sebelum Heechul melanjutkan kalimatnya. "kecantikan alami." Ucap Heechul dengan dramatis.

"Konsep itu… bukannya kebalikan trend masa kini?" Hyukjae angkat bicara. Heechul tersenyum, "Justru kalau kita berbeda dari yang lain, orang orang akan bosan dengan trend dan akan beralih ke sesuatu yang baru."

"Lalu siapa yang akan jadi modelnya?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. Heechul tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya memandangi dua orang yang di sayanginya ini. "Kita." Sahut Heechul singkat. membuat Hyukjae hampir tersedak dengan donat yang baru saja hendak di suapnya. Ryeowook seketika panik melihat Hyukjae yang bahkan sudah tersedak dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyukjae.

"Eonnie mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook melihat Heechul yang beranjak dari kursinya dengan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang. "Aku ada urusan, kau yang antar Hyukjae ya?" ucap Heechul sebelum meninggalkan coffee shop itu dengan langkah anggunnya.

Akhirnya Hyukjae sudah bisa mengatasi kesedakannya. "Kemana dia?!" tanya Hyukjae dengan kilat amarah. Ryeowook menggidik bahunya dan menggeleng. "Dasar gila!" gumam Hyukjae kesal.

. . .

Beberapa kali Donghae menguap terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Untuk yang kelima kalinya ia menguap ia di pergoki oleh Zhoumi yang entah datang dari mana. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Zhoumi yang seumuran dengan Donghae. Sementara yang di tanya hanya mengangguk lemah. "Banyak pekerjaan hoamms tadi malam aku lembur." Sahut Donghae sambil merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya.

Zhoumi lalu melirik jam di tangannya. "Sudah jam makan siang bukan?" tanya Zhoumi. di angguki oleh Donghae yang juga baru saja melirik jam. "Lalu kenapa orang itu belum keluar juga?" tanya Zhoumi menunjuk pintu ganda ruangan Hankyung. Di balik pintu itu si bos china sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Donghae menggidikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ayo ajak dia juga." Sahut Zhoumi. Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Ada coffee shop baru buka, milik temanku, aku dapat voucher." Ucap Zhoumi mengerling ke arah Donghae. "Baiklah, kurasa aku juga butuh asupan kafein." Sahut Donghae.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengetuk pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kaca itu. tidak ada sahutan jadi mereka langsung masuk saja. sang pemilik ruangan memang sedang serius menatap layar laptopnya. "Ge, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Zhoumi. dengan nada riang seperti biasanya dia yang selalu bersemangat.

"Kalian saja." sahut Hankyung singkat. di jawab oleh rengutan oleh Zhoumi.

"Ayolah ge." Ajak Zhoumi lagi sedikit memaksa tetapi malah dapat tatapan sinis oleh Hankyung. Zhoumi mendecak dan mendorong Donghae keluar.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pekerjaanmu, Ge." Sahut Zhoumi sebelum menutup lagi pintu ruangan. Hankyung menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng tidak peduli. Baru saja jarinya ingin bergerak lagi di atas key board, handphonenya berdering. Hankyung melirik sebentar. Ternyata ibunya yang menelpon. Langsung saja ia mengangkatnya.

"Ya, ibu?" sahutnya kemudian memberi jeda untuk mendengarkan ucapan ibunya. Ekspresi wajah biasanya seketika berubah terkejut. "Apa?!" serunya.

. . .

"Kemana dia?!" tanya Hyukjae dengan kilat amarah. Ryeowook menggidik bahunya dan menggeleng. "Dasar gila!" gumam Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Tempat duduknya yang persis menghadap ke pintu masuk menangkap sosok yang tidak asing. Laki-laki berwajah manis itu, sekretaris boss yang akan di jodohkan dengan Heechul. asik-asik memperhatikan, Donghae malah menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Hyukjae baru saja memalingkan wajahnya tetapi Ryeowook malah mengangkat tangan dan melambai ke arah Donghae. Tidak, bukan Donghae, lebih tepatnya ke arah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang datang bersama Donghae itu.

"Tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu disini." Ucap Ryeowook begitu dua orang itu menghampiri meja mereka. "Kebetulan sekali kan?" sahut Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang terkekeh pelan.

"Ryeowook, apa kabar?" laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu duduk di samping Ryeowook. Sementara Donghae tanpa permisi langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Hyukjae. Tapi dia hanya diam sambil sesekali menguap. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ryeowook asik berbincang dengan Zhoumi, tapi Hyukjae masih memperhatikan Donghae.

Saat Ryeowook dan Zhoumi berdiri, Donghae menoleh karena merasa di perhatikan sejak tadi. "Apa aku setampan itu sampai sebegitunya kau memperhatikan aku?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil yang manis. Apa ada senyum jahil yang manis? Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Hyukjae berbohong.

Donghae terkekeh lagi. kursinya ia geser mendekati Hyukjae. "Boleh aku berkata sesuatu?" ucapnya membuat Hyukjae menoleh lagi ke arahnya membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat karena Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya. Seperti terkunci, Hyukjae tidak bisa menatap yang lain selain kedua mata dengan tatapan teduh yang menenangkan itu. "Kau cantik hari ini, sekretaris Lee." Lanjut Donghae ditambah kedipan sebelah matanya membuat semburat di kedua pipi Hyukjae semakin jadi. Hyukjae mendengus ketika Donghae akhirnya menyusul Zhoumi dan Ryeowook menuju counter untuk memesan minuman. Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang mengejutkan.

. . .

"oh jadi pemilik coffee shop ini, temanmu?" tanya Ryeowook setengah terkejut mendengar Zhoumi bercerita kalau pemilik kafe ini temannya dan memamerkan beberapa lembar voucher. Zhoumi mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menunjuk etalase tempat tersusunnya berbagai macam cake dan dessert dengan warna yang cantik-cantik juga terlihat enak. "pilih saja yang mana yang kau mau, aku yang traktir." Ucap Zhoumi dengan bangganya. Benar, daritadi Ryeowook menginginkan cake itu, tapi Hyukjae sedang pusing, Heechul kakaknya sedang asik sendiri, ia tidak sempat mengajak mereka berdua untuk membelik cake yang di maunya.

"Aku mau yang itu." ucap Ryeowook menunjuk cake coklat dengan dekorasi karakter rillakuma di atasnya. " _Cute choice_." Ucap Zhoumi tersenyum lalu memesankan cake pilihan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa memilih yang itu? padahal ada cake yang lain yang lebih enak." Lanjut Zhoumi lagi menatap Ryeowook yang tingginya tidak sampai sepundaknya. Ryeowook adalah tipe wanita yang menggemaskan. Bertubuh kecil, di luar terlihat pendiam, jika sudah mengenalnya maka dia seperti penyiar radio yang tidak hentinya berbicara. Begitulah penilaian Zhoumi.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, di kulumnya senyum. "Aku suka karena, pertama, aku suka coklat. Kedua, ada beruangnya." Ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan alasan ia memilih cake itu. Zhoumi tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan mendengar alasan sederhana Ryeowook. Melihat Zhoumi tertawa, Ryeowook ikut tertawa malu-malu. Dari jauh mereka tampak seperti pasangan abg yang pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sedang mentertawakan apa ? asik sekali kelihatannya." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba muncul menepuk punggung Zhoumi dan menatap keduanya bergantian. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan saling menatap. "Semuanya 40.000 won." Ucap kasir memotong.

"Tambah Americano satu." Ucap Donghae menambah pesanan. "Baiklah , semuanya 48.000 won."

. . .

"Kenapa ibu memutuskan sebelah pihak seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung yang masih terkejut begitu ibunya menelpon dan mengabarkan kalau tanggal pertunangannya sudah di tentukan. Hankyung memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap kaca besar. Bukannya tidak siap- ya tidak siap sih- tapi ibunya tidak biasa seperti ini. maksud Hankyung, seperti memutuskan sebelah pihak tanpa menanyakan persetujuan dari dirinya dahulu.

" _Tenang saja, ibu yang akan mengurus semuanya, kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu saja."_ ucap ibunya dari seberang sambungan. Beberapa saat Hankyung memandangi pemandangan kota seoul dibalik kaca besar itu. ia mengusap wajah lelahnya dan menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk walaupun ibunya tidak melihat ia mengangguk. "baiklah ibu baiklah…" ucap Hankyung. Ia akhirnya mengakhiri percakapan dengan ibunya karena suara ketukan pintu.

"Cepat sekali baliknya." Pikir Hankyung mengira Donghae dan Zhoumi sudah kembali ke kantor setelah selesai istirahat makan siang. "Masuk saja." ucap Hankyung. Di saat yang bersamaan saat Hankyung memutar kursi dan pintu terbuka menampakan sosok perempuan yang membuat Hankyung hampir menjatuhkan handphone di tangannya. Mata sipitnya langsung terbelalak terkejut.

"J-Jessica," gumamnya. Sementara perempuan berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum menatap Hankyung. Tatapannya sulit di artikan.

. . .

To Be Continue.

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	7. Chapter 7

Seringaian yang menghiasi wajah Jessica membuat Hankyung selangkah mundur. Hankyung mencoba menelan ludah. "Gege.." panggilnya manis seperti biasanya. Hankyung bukannya takut melihat Jessica, hanya saja ia terkejut Jessica bisa berada disini. Di kantornya, di korea. "bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya. Jessica malah mengulum senyum dan tersipu. Hankyung jadi bingung dengan tingkah aneh mantan kekasihnya itu.

"aku bisa berada di sini karena kekuatan cinta." Sahutnya dengan jawaban konyol yang membuat Hankyung menghela nafas. "ingat, sica, kita sudah berakhir." Tegas Hankyung.

"tidak!" sanggah Jessica tidak kalah tegas. Ia malah berjalan mendekati Hankyung. "kita belum berakhir ge!" lanjut Jessica membuat Hankyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mendapatkanmu kembali, ge."

"tidak, sica, kita tidak bisa."

"kenapa?" Hankyung diam. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Jessica? Ia bahkan belum memikirkan konsekuensinya jika ia mengabarkan hal itu pada Jessica. Apa Jessica akan marah? Atau lebih parahnya Jessica akan melakukan hal konyol seperti bunuh diri. Jessica menghela nafas. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia tersenyum kecut juga kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sendu Hankyung.

"pasti karena wanita itu? wanita yang dijodohkan orang tua Gege kan?.." ucapnya melemah. Seperkian detik kemudian Jessica menyeringai lagi. "aku tahu, Gege bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"Gege bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya mau di jodohkan , bukan?" Hankyung membuang mukanya. Ia tidak mau menatap wajah Jessica sekarang, kepalanya sudah cukup sakit karena kabar pertunangan yang mendadak itu. sekarang Jessica malah semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

Tepat di saat seperti ini, handphone Hankyung berdering. Hankyung melirik handphonenya dan bisa melihat nama ibunya di layar. "maaf, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan ibuku." Ucap Hankyung pada Jessica membuat Jessica terperanjat dan mengerutkan keningnya. Hankyung berjalan melewati Jessica untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, ia menoleh pada Jessica. "kau masih muda, jangan buang-buang waktumu, lebih baik kau kejar impian yang selalu kau bicarakan waktu itu daripada mengejarku, selamat tinggal." Ucap Hankyung. Jessica langsung mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Bahunya mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis. Di genggamnya erat tas bermerknya itu, tapi Jessica tetaplah Jessica, si keras kepala dan ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

. . .

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Langit cerah mulai berubah menjadi keorenan dan Heechul masih setia memandangi handphonenya. Setidaknya sudah ada hampir 25 panggilan yang belum di jawab oleh Siwon juga puluhan spam chat yang juga belum di balas. Seharian ini, Siwon tidak ada kabar beritanya. Bahkan menampakan diri pun tidak. membuat Heechul jadi khawatir.

Heechul mendecak. Ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan di sepanjang pertokoan ramai. Rencananya ia ingin membeli sesuatu. Seperti cemilan atau kue kue manis untuk menaikkan moodnya yang sedang galau karena sekali lagi ia mengecek, belum ada notifikasi di handphonenya. Masih seperti tadi, Siwon belum membalas.

Tepat saat ia berjalan di sepanjangan pertokoan dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat siluet yang sangat di kenalnya. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan tinggi semampai. Heechul baru saja hendak membuat mulutnya untuk memanggil nama laki-laki itu sampai ia melihat kalau laki-laki itu tengah menggandeng seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus sepunggung. Benar, itu Siwon, dan Siwon sedang menggandeng perempuan lain di pusat pertokoan. Bukannya menjawab telpon atau membalas chat dari Heechul.

Seperti sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Heechul. tidak terlihat namun terasa sakit. Bahkan sangat menyakitkan. Berpikir positif di saat seperti ini benar-benar tidak berguna. Yang tadi itu benar-benar Siwon-walaupun Heechul berusaha keras mengelak kalau itu bukan Siwon- namun kenyataan lain ketika laki-laki itu menoleh.

Heechul langsung segera mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi di tempat terdekat dan Heechul menemukan sebuah box telepon umum. Heechul masuk kesana dan memperhatikan mereka dari dalam box itu. Siwon terlalu peka jika ia sedang di perhatikan, itu mungkin yang membuatnya menoleh. Si perempuan tidak menoleh, tapi Heechul tau ia sedang bertanya pada Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya sampai mereka menghilang di belokan berikutnya.

Lalu Heechul keluar dari persembunyian dengan wajah sedih sekaligus terpukul. Ia masih tidak percaya Siwon melakukan hal setega itu padanya. Ia melirik lagi handphonenya. Kemudian mematikan dan melepas batterainya. Ia tidak lagi mengharapkan balasan dari laki-laki itu. melihatnya menggandeng wanita lain, untuk pertama kalinya, itu sangat menyakitkan.

. . .

Hyukjae terkejut begitu melihat Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah muram. Hyukjae yang sejak tadi membaca majalah di dalam kamar Heechul langsung menurunkan majalahnya dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan selidik. Sementara Heechul tidak menggubrisnya, Heechul hanya berjalan lunglai dan menghempaskan diri di kasur mewahnya. Wajahnya langsung ia telengkupkan di bantal.

"Eonni, kau.. kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Siwon." Jawab Heechul hanya dengan satu kata dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

"kenapa dengan Siwon?" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya karena mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Heechul langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kemudian mendecak. "biar kutebak… Siwon kecelakaan?" tangis Heechul langsung pecah begitu Hyukjae menanyakan seperti itu. membuat Hyukjae berasumsi jika tebakannya benar.

"j-jadi? Bagaimana keadaannya? Parah? Dia koma? Kaki tangannya patah?" tanya Hyukjae dengan panik tapi tangisan Heechul malah semakin jadi dan ia meraih bantalnya lalu melemparnya ke wajah Hyukjae yang langsung terhuyung dan terjatuh dari ranjang mewah itu.

"bukan, bodoh! Dia tidak kecelakaan, hiks." Hyukjae menjauhkan bantal yang di lempar Heechul lalu langsung bangkit dan duduk kembali ke posisi semula. "lalu, kenapa?" Heechul lama terdiam seperti ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae yang barusan.

"aku melihatnya menggandeng perempuan lain.." jawab Heechul pelan hampir tidak terdengar. Hyukjae langsung memasang ekspresi 'hah?' berharap Heechul mengulang kata-katanya tadi. Heechul mendecak kesal, ia menarik nafas sebelum mengulang kata-katanya. "AKU MELIHATNYA MENGGANDENG PEREMPUAN LAIN!" seru Heechul tepat di telinga Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae shock dan hampir kehilangan indra pendengarannya.

"aaaa! Iya iya sekarang aku dengar, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" protes Hyukjae sementara pelaku masih sibuk mengusap hidung dan matanya dengan tisu. Merasa lumayan baikan dan tangisan Heechul mereda, Hyukjae mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "bagaimana memang ciri-ciri wanita yang di gandeng oleh Siwon?" Heechul pun langsung menjawab ciri-ciri wanita bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam lurus panjang sepunggung seperti yang di liatnya.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya menepuk punggung Heechul lalu mengusapnya perlahan. "aku akan menyelidikinya." Ucap Hyukjae. Heechul mengangguk setuju. "gomawo.." gumam Heechul pelan dengan suara serak. Hyukjae tersenyum. ia lalu meraih tasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sekarang eonni hanya perlu fokus dengan pertunangan minggu depan saja." ucap Hyukjae sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mewah yang di kelilingin oleh potret pemilik kamar itu sendiri. Heechul menjatuhkan lagi tubuhnya di atas kasur ukuran queen itu dan mendengus malas. Itu semua karena ia mendengar kata 'pertunangan'

Hyukjae terkekeh melihat reaksi Heechul, sebenarnya ia hanya menggodanya. "baiklah, aku pergi, dah!" ucap Hyukjae langsung hilang di balik pintu. Dengan langkah kaki panjangnya, Hyukjae keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu dengan singkat. sekarang ia hanya perlu berjalan menyusuri perumahan menuju jalan besar dan mencari halte terdekat. Karena ia meninggalkan mobilnya di kantor saat Heechul menyeretnya ke Mall dan terpaksa ia ikut dengan Ryeowook.

Namun saat sampai di ujung jalan, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal. Ia mengecek nomor plat mobil itu dan ternyata itu benar mobil yang di kenalnya, mobil Siwon. Refleks, seperti yang di lakukan Heechul, Hyukjae langsung bersembunyi juga untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di ujung jalan.

Hyukjae bersembunyi di sebuah dinding pembatas. Dengan hati-hati ia menengokkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Matanya membulat begitu ia melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil Siwon. yang lebih membuat Hyukjae terkejut adalah saat wanita itu membalik tubuhnya dan menampakan wajahnya dengan jelas. Wanita itu tidak asing, Hyukjae mengenalinya, sangat. Yang Hyukjae tak habis pikir, wanita itu adalah Kibum. Adik kandung Heechul, kembaran Ryeowook. Dan ciri-cirinya persis seperti ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan oleh Heechul.

Kibum adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga kim yang tidak terlalu dengan dengan dirinya. Kibum sangat pendiam bahkan dulu Hyukjae sempat mengira Kibum itu bisu. Tapi Hyukjae benar-benar tidak menyangka untuk yang satu ini. dia tentu saja pasti tau kan kalau Siwon itu pacar kakaknya sendiri? kenapa ia tega melakukan hal seperti itu?

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Hyukjae langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menjepret beberapa foto yang nanti akan di jadikannya laporan kejutan untuk Heechul. Heechul pasti tidak akan percaya, ia yakin itu.

. . .

Sekretaris itu melenggang dengan langkah tegap menuju ruangan dengan label dewan direksi. Ia menengokkan kepala ke ruang kantor kaca yang kebetulan pintunya tidak tertutup. Di dalam ruangan itu, Zhoumi di balik meja komputernya sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai ia menoleh karena sekretaris itu memanggil namanya.

"Pak zhou, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap laki-laki muda itu. Zhoumi tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "suruh dia masuk saja, aku menunggunya disini." Sekretaris itu mengangguk mengerti setelah di beri perintah oleh Zhoumi. ia menghilang dari depan pintu dan beberapa lama kemudian memunculkan sosok Jessica yang membuat Zhoumi terkejut tetapi tidak seterkejut Hankyung.

"jess? Sedang apa kau disini? Ah .. sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Zhoumi dengan tatapan selidik.

"aku tidak suka di panggil jess, panggil aku sica." Protes Jessica tetapi Zhoumi hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Jessica mendengus pelan sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "sejak kapan aku ada disini itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah sedang apa aku disini."

"jadi, itu penting?"

"kalau tidak penting, aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuanmu."

"lalu apa bantuan yang kau inginkan dariku? Memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan Han Gege?" sahut Zhoumi dengan tawa geli karena baru saja dia bercanda tetapi ternyata tebakannya yang 100% bercanda itu benar. Karena Jessica mengangguk semangat setelah Zhoumi mengatakannya dan tertawa sendiri.

Seketika tawa Zhoumi berhenti. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Jessica. "hey, jangan konyol, kau tau sendiri Han Gege keras kepala kan." ucap Zhoumi lagi. tetapi perkataannya itu sepertinya tidak digubris oleh Jessica. Jessica sibuk melihat-lihat sudut kantornya. "tapi.. kau tau kan aku sangat mencintai Han Gege?" ucap Jessica dengan nada memelas.

Zhoumi mendengus kesal-dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan Jessica karena menurutnya Jessica cukup menyebalkan untuk ukuran seorang wanita berkelas. Jessica suka memaksa, egois, dan terkadang tidak tau diri. Tetapi ya.. Zhoumi terlalu tidak tega untuk mengatakan langsung kalau ia tidak menyukai Jessica.

"ayolah, bantu aku.." rengek Jessica.

"akan kupikirkan." Ucap Zhoumi akhirnya. Membuat Jessica akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk berterima kasih. "kalau begitu aku balik dulu." Ucapnya sambil melenggang ke arah pintu. Sikap seenaknya inilah yang tidak di sukai Zhoumi.

Zhoumi hanya mendengus pelan dan berharap Jessica tidak mendengarnya. Dan mengiring Jessica keluar ruangan. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, ia terkejut mendapati Ryeowook tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Zhoumi melompat ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Ah! Astaga!" ucapnya setelah sadar kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya itu Ryeowook bukan setan atau sejenisnya. "bagaimana kau tau kantorku?" tanya Zhoumi dan secara tidak langsung ia seperti menuduh Ryeowook adalah stalker.

"tadinya, aku mau mengembalikan ini, yang kau jatuhkan di kafe tempo hari." Ucap Ryeowook merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan album mini yang berisi kartu nama dan kartu identitas milik Zhoumi.

Zhoumi membulatkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia menjatuhkan barang sepenting itu, untung saja yang menemukannya adalah Ryeowook. "aku tidak tau bagaimana caraku berterima kasih, e-eh?" ucapan Zhoumi berhenti ketika Ryeowook menarik lagi benda itu membuat Zhoumi gagal meraihnya.

"aku tidak sengaja dengar percakapan kalian tadi." ucap Ryeowook. Membuat senyuman yang sempat menghiasi wajah Zhoumi memudar. Ia menatap serius Ryeowook. "aku terpaksa." Ucap Zhoumi lalu seolah membaca isi pikiran Ryeowook yang mengatakan _'jangan kau coba-coba rusak rencana pertunangan ini, karena ini acara penting.'_

"kau taukan pertunangan itu sangat berarti..." Ucap Ryeowook dengan jeda. "..untuk perusahaan kami." Lanjutnya. Zhoumi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku tahu." Zhoumi tau karena Ryeowook yang menceritakannya. Ryeowook menceritakan segalanya, sampai permasalahan terkecil. Kecuali, hubungan Siwon dan Heechul. ia tak menceritakan nya. "aku harap kau tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap Ryeowook pelan lalu menyerahkan barang milik Zhoumi itu pada pemiliknya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kantor itu. Zhoumi hanya diam di tempat. Memandangi tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang perlahan menghilang di balik lorong-lorong perkantoran.

. . .

Selesai bertemu dengan ibunya, akhirnya Hankyung bisa melarikan diri dari ajakan menemani ibunya berbelanja. Dan sekarang matahari sudah terbenam. Waktunya istirahat. Namun rasanya masih ada pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan oleh Hankyung. Ia lalu menyalakan laptopnya untuk mengecek pekerjaan. Ia bernafas lega kalau pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang memang di jadwalkan Donghae untuk di kerjakan esok hari.

Hankyung lalu memandangi laptopnya dalam diam. Ia melamun. Pikirannya hampir kosong kalau saja tidak terbesit Heechul di sana. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mengetik nama lengkap Heechul-yang ia tahu dari ibunya- juga nama perusahaan Heechul di kolom pencarian. Dalam hitungan detik, internet mengeluarkan hasilnya.

Profil perusahaan berada paling atas, Hankyung tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu. yang membuatnya tertarik malah beberapa headline kabar miring dari perusahaan itu. mulai dari kabar bangkrut, produk tiruan, kualitas murahan produk, sampai produk yang ketinggalan jaman. Hankyung mengerenyit keningnya, ia cukup ngeri melihat berita-berita menyakitkan seperti ini. ia jadi prihatin dengan Heechul.

Heechul mungkin memang terlihat kuat dengan sikap percaya diri dan ke angkuhannya itu, tapi sebenarnya ia jauh dari kuat. Hankyung berpikir, mana ada pimpinan yang kuat menghadapi kritikan jahat seperti ini dan terus bertahan dengan perusahaan yang hampir rubuh. Hankyung menghela nafas pelan. Beberapa foto Heechul dengan berbagai pose bak model professional terpampang di layar laptopnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi suka melihat paras kecantikan yang sangat unik pada diri Heechul.

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya setelah memergoki diri sendiri tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas di depan laptop. Hankyung langsung mematikan dan menutup laptopnya kemudian memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Karena sekarang jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 10.

. . .

Hari pertunangan semakin dekat. Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Kibum tengah berada di kamar Heechul dengan seorang penjahit yang bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Heechul sendiri yang mendesain gaunnya. Jadi hari ini penjahit itu datang untuk melakukan fitting. Ia sudah memanggil Hyukjae tadi pagi tetapi Hyukjae bilang ia harus ke suatu tempat yang Heechul tidak mendengar jelas Hyukjae hendak kemana. Jadilah ia meminta pendapat adik kembarnya.

Heechul berputar pelan dengan gaun merah dengan model shanghai yang khas namun modern. Ia terlihat seperti putri dari shanghai. "bagaimana?" tanyanya. Ryeowook tentu saja langsung mengacungkan jempol. Heechul selalu terlihat cantik di matanya. Apapun yang di pakai Heechul sekalipun itu hanya piyama, pasti terlihat sangat bagus.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berkata seperti, "lumayan." Ngomong-ngomong soal Kibum, ia sudah menerima laporan Hyukjae. Ia sangat terkejut awalnya dan masih tidak percaya. Ia pun meminta Hyukjae untuk menyelidiki Kibum juga Siwon.

Sejauh ini, ia juga ikut menyelidiki Siwon dan Kibum. Namun tidak ada bau-bau mencurigakan. Kecuali..

Handphone Kibum berbunyi, Kibum merogoh sakunya. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ia langsung izin dan berlari keluar kamar Heechul untuk mengangkat telepon. kening Heechul langsung mengerenyit. Bukannya ia tidak menghormati privasi Kibum, hanya saja saat ia bertingkah seperti itu membuat Heechul curiga. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Heechul jadi memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak-tidak. kasus ini mendadak menjadi misteri. ia dan Hyukjae harus mengungkapkannya.

. . .

 _To Be Continue_

. . .

 **_Lady ChulHee_**


	8. Chapter 8

Harinya telah datang. Hari pertunangan. Hari di mana putri dari keluarga Kim dan keluarga Tan akan bertukar cincin sebagai tanda mereka adalah calon pengantin. Mereka akan terikat, walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

Heechul sadar berat badannya bertambah, gaun yang dikenakannya lebih sempit daripada saat fitting waktu itu. Gaun merah ala ala putri china itu jadinya terlihat seksi membalut tubuh Heechul yang bagian dada dan pinggulnya bisa di bilang oversize.

Pertunangan akan berlangsung di restaurant yang ada di hotel milik Hankyung. Acaranya berlangsung secara tertutup hanya di hadiri para kerabat dan beberapa pegawai terpercaya kedua belah pihak. Tidak hanya Heechul yang cantik malam itu, ibunya, Jungsoo juga terlihat anggun dengan balutan gaun formal berwarna merah maroon dan Ryeowook dengan gaun bergaya hanbok modern dengan rok selutut.

Keluarga tan menyambut gembira kedatangan rombongan keluarga Kim saat memasuki restaurant hotel yang sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa dan di sewa sepenuhnya untuk acara mereka yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dan rekan bisnis. "astaga, kau seperti seorang ratu." Puji nyonya tan langsung meraih Heechul. "anda berlebihan nyonya," ucap Heechul sembari tertawa.

"jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil aku mama, ayo, duduklah disini, Hankyung akan segera datang. Ia pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanmu ini." Tambah nyonya tan sementara Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis. Heechul hanya bisa menurut di minta untuk duduk dan menunggu calon suaminya di atas panggung. Panggung yang di dominan budaya tiongkok. Pelaminan berwarna putih merah dan sebuah aksara cina yang Heechul tak paham artinya. Ia terus-terusan memasang senyuman terbaik dan berusaha terlihat gembira walaupun hatinya sedang kelabu.

Dirinya mendadak merasa hampa. Tidak senang, tidak juga sedih. Bisa di bilang, Heechul tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi malam itu. Kesedihan dan amarahnya pada siwon berangsur-angsur menghilang. Seperti, ia menyerah dengan keadaan. Di hidupnya kini hanya ada satu tujuan, membangun kembali perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut ini. Dengan cara, menikahi Hankyung.

Tepat saat Heechul memikirkannya, orang itu muncul di hadapannya beserta rombongan yang membawa banyak seserahan. Mulai dari perhiasan sampai kue semuanya lengkap di bawa satu persatu oleh orang-orang tidak Heechul kenal. Heechul mendongak menatap laki-laki berpostur tegap yang tingginya kurang lebih dirinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat perlente dengan balutan setelan mahal dan jam Armani yang melingkar di tangannya. Laki-laki itu tampak tersipu saat Heechul menatapnya seakan Heechul bisa menelanjanginya dengan tatapan dari kedua mata bulatnya itu. Ia berdehem membuat Heechul beralih menatap matanya. Jantungnya seketika berhenti. Malam itu baru di sadarinya kalau Heechul memiliki mata besar yang indah dan sebening air.

Suara pembawa acara menyadarkan keduanya jika acara akan segera di mulai. Tahap demi tahap di lalui pasangan Heechul dengan Hankyung. Di pernikahan pertamanya ini mau tidak mau Heechul mengikuti budaya dari sebelah laki-laki. Karena menurut budaya sana, mereka lah yang akan menghandle semuanya. Termasuk gaun merah yang di kenakan Heechul ini, merupakan permintaan dari calon ibu mertuanya.

Acara di mulai dengan memberikan seserahan yang di bawa oleh keluarga Hankyung kepada Heechul. Dipasangkannya Heechul kalung emas bertahtakan berlian yang sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat mahal itu. Selain kalung, kedua orang tua Hankyung memasangkan gelang emas dan cincin akan di sematkan sendiri oleh Hankyung. Selanjutnya mereka melakukan upacara teh. Dimana mereka akan bergantian meminum teh dalam satu cangkir kecil.

Keduanya tampak serasi tetapi juga canggung. Bahkan tangan Hankyung terlihat gemetar saat hendak menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Heechul. Dan terakhir mereka akan bersujud di kaki orang tua masing-masing untuk meminta maaf juga restu kelancaran pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung satu bulan lagi.

Acara pun berakhir. Heechul menghela nafas lega. Ia benar-benar asing dengan semua tata cara yang harus di laluinya tadi. Sampai di hari yang sedingin ini, ia merasa kepanasan. Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Hankyung yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedari tadi asik menonton penampilan pengisi acara menoleh, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dalam Bahasa korea tetapi masih dengan aksen tiongkok yang lucu. "hanya sedikit.. gerah." Sahut Heechul mencoba tersenyum.

 _"padahal ini lebih dari gerah"_ batinnya.

. . .

Sementara di sisi lain, di tempat para tamu, buaya bernama Lee Donghae sedang mengincar mangsanya. Sejak tadi ia terus membidik calon mangsanya yang duduk di meja tempat para kerabat Heechul berkumpul. Sampai-sampai ia menyenggol orang karena tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan. Saat tata acara yang cukup panjang itu selesai, para tamu di bebaskan, Donghae langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mangsanya yang kebetulan berdiri untuk mengambil santapan.

"hei." Cegatnya.

"kau lagi." Sahut Hyukjae-si mangsa-.

"iya, aku lagi." Ucap Donghae dengan senyum dua jari andalannya. Hyukjae menghindari Donghae, berjalan melewatinya. "hey tunggu!" ucap Donghae mulai mengikuti Hyukjae kemanapun Hyukjae melangkah. Ke tempat makanan, meja makan, dan itu membuat Hyukjae risih. Ia sedang tidak ingin di dekati oleh pria untuk saat ini terutama pria pendek aneh yang selalu mengejarnya. Di tambah lagi mulut pria itu seperti gula.

Dimana ada gula di situ ada semut. Hyukjae yakin banyak semut berwujud wanita yang mengerumuninya. Tapi Hyukjae ingin membuktikan jika dirinya bukan semut. Jadi ia akan menghindari pria itu. Hyukjae pun memuutuskan untuk makan di pinggir kolam. Dimana tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Ia hanya di temani oleh cahaya lampu taman yang mengelilingi kolam renang.

Saat melihat sekitar, Hyukjae yakin pria bermarga lee itu pasti tidak mengikutinya lagi. Hyukjae pun menghela nafas lega. Namun, kelegaannya ternyata hanya sesaat. Tepat saat ia ingin menyuap makanannya, seorang bermarga lee itu duduk di hadapannya. "ketemu!" seperti anak kecil yang menemukan temannya saat bermain petak umpet, Donghae menunjuk wajah Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae hanya mendengus sebal.

"apa-apaan sih." Sahut Hyukjae melanjutkan suapannya. "kenapa sih kamu galak terus?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah heran. "terserahku lah." Sahut Hyukjae dengan judes as always.

"sepertinya kau kebanyakan bekerja dengan nona itu, sudah berhenti saja, menikah denganku kau tidak perlu capek-capek kerja. Aku akan menghidupimu juga anak-anak kita, bagaimana?" Hyukjae ternganga mendengar penuturan Donghae. Bayangkan, orang yang baru mengenalmu beberapa minggu sudah mengajakmu menikah dan menjanjikan yang tidak-tidak.

Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menganggap Donghae tidak ada di sana. Ia membiarkan Donghae berbicara sepuasnya tapi tidak merespon perkataannya sama sekali. Hyukjae hanya fokus dengan makanannya.

"sudah?" tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae akhirnya selesai berbicara. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hyukjae. "kau tau, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama," sekilas ingatan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Donghae muncul di kepalanya saat itu ia hampir tergelincir dan Donghae menahan tubuhnya.

"ah, apakah kau mengatakan itu kepada setiap wanita yang kau temui?" tanya Hyukjae membuat mimic wajah Donghae berubah. "tentu saja tidak, kau perempuan pertama yang mendengarnya dan semoga akan menjadi yang terakhir." Donghae berkata seperti itu seakan ia sudah mengenal Hyukjae cukup lama dan mereka akan menikah besok. Tetapi Hyukjae hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menatap Donghae, "begini tuan lee," Donghae langsung memasang telinga.

"kita baru saling mengenal beberapa minggu dan kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, jadi.."

"jadi?"

"jadi kurasa kau terlalu cepat memutuskan segala sesuatu, aku bukan tipe wanita seperti itu jadi kuharap kau paham."

"tipe wanita seperti 'itu'? maksudmu?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"maksudku wanita yang akan mudah jatuh ke dalam rayuanmu, aku bukan wanita seperti itu, maafkan aku, jadi mulai sekarang mohon jauhi aku." Perkataan Hyukjae seperti tombak yang langsung tembus menusuk jantung Donghae. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia di tolak wanita tetapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

Melihat ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat sedih, Hyukjae langsung merasa tidak tega. "atau.. kau bisa mendekatiku tapi tidak perlu terburu-buru, bagaimana?" bujuk Hyukjae. Sebenarnya ia gemas melihat wajah sedih Donghae yang seperti anak kecil yang barusan di beritahu kalau ibunya akan telat menjemputnya dari sekolah paud. "baiklah, lain kali aku tidak akan terburu-buru." Sahut Donghae walaupun masih dengan wajah sedih.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "aku akan belajar menerimamu."

"sungguh?" Donghae mulai terlihat kembali bersemangat. Hyukjae pun menggangguk dan Donghae kembali senang.

. . .

Ryeowook sejak tadi berkeliling mencari Hyukjae. Terakhir ia melihat Hyukjae bersama Donghae mengambil makanan. Tapi setelah itu rupanya Hyukjae lebih memilih makan dengan Donghae daripada kembali ke mejanya. Ryeowook butuh teman bicara. Ia tidak tahan makan sambil diam duduk di samping kibum. Sementara orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya itu asik dengan handphone masing-masing.

Ryeowook menyerah mencari Hyukjae ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mejanya sebelum ada orang lain yang duduk di sana. "Wookie." Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara serak yang khas itu di telinganya. Tetapi Ryeowook tidak berani menoleh. Sebelum orang itu mendekat, Ryeowook mencoba kabur secara perlahan. Namun terlambat, lengannya di tahan oleh orang itu.

Ryeowook menangkisnya. Ia pun berbalik dan terpaksa menghadapi orang itu, Yesung. "apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan sinis. Yesung pun menjauhkan tangannya. "urusan kita waktu itu belum selesai."

"kau mengikutiku?" sahut Ryeowook dengan banmal. Yesung menghela nafas. "aku ini masih bagian dari kerabat, kau lupa?"

"kau biasanya tidak mau datang ke acara seperti ini." Sahut Ryeowook lagi dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "aku tau kau pasti ada disini makanya datang." Ryeowook mendengus.

"aku senang kau masih ingat kebiasaanku." Tambah Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Ryeowook hampir jatuh lagi pada senyuman itu namun seketika ia menyesali perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu. "terserah." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya dan hendak pergi lagi tetapi Yesung menahannya.

"hey!" seru Ryeowook. "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau ikut denganku, akan ku jelaskan semuanya Ryeowook. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu ku mohon dengarkan aku sekali saja." Tutur Yesung dengan tatapan memohon. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "tidak, aku tidak mau dengar!" Ryeowook menangkis lagi tangan Yesung dan berlari pergi.

"Kim Ryeowook!" seru Yesung tetapi tidak kencang karena ia tidak mau mengacau acara pertunangan. Ia berusaha mengejar Ryeowook tapi ternyata seseorang bertubuh tinggi menghalangi jalannya. Orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Orang yang sejak tadi gemas dengan sikap egois Yesung.

Orang itu, Zhoumi, adik Hankyung. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Ryeowook berkeliling-keliling seperti sedang mencari Sesuatu. Gadis yang beberapa minggu ini mencuri perhatiannya itu terlihat bingung. Zhoumi pun mengikutinya karena penasaran kenapa Ryeowook bisa berada di acara ini. Saat ia hendak menghampiri Ryeowook, ternyata Ryeowook sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Karena penasaran Zhoumi pun mencoba menguping dari jauh.

"hai! Kenalkan aku Zhoumi! Ku dengar kau sepupu dari calon kakak iparku, benar begitu?" siapa coba yang tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba muncul orang aneh dengan logat yang aneh menyodorkan tangan dan mengenalkan diri. Yesung ternganga. Ia menatap Zhoumi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Jangan tanya Zhoumi tau darimana kalau Yesung kerabat dari keluarga Kim. Karena orang sekaya mereka sangat dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi.

"eo.. iya, namaku Kim Yesung. aku sepupu dua kalinya Heechul Noona, kau.. siapa?" Zhoumi hanya tersenyum. "aku adik dari calon mempelai prianya, Hankyung." Yesung mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menjabat tangan Zhoumi yang sejak tadi terulur.

"aku ingin memberitahu kau sesuatu," Yesung mengerenyitkan keningnya. Zhoumi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung dan membisikkan sesuatu, "aku tidak tau masalah yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi ku minta kau tidak mengganggu gadis itu lagi, kalau tidak kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Zhoumi melepas jabatan tangannya dengan kasar. Tatapan ramahnya tadi mendadak berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh. Yesung terkejut mendengar ancaman tiba-tiba itu. Sekelibat pertanyaan langsung muncul di kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal. Ia paham maksud pernyataan Zhoumi tadi dengan jelas. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah posisi Zhoumi, siapa orang ini berani mengancamnya dan apa hubungannya dengan Ryeowook.

"aku tidak tau siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu, tetapi aku tidak takut dengan ancaman apapun." Yesung memicitkan matanya membalas tatapan membunuh Zhoumi. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal ia berjalan melewati Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, tangannya terkepal siap menghajar orang itu. Mengingat ini adalah acara kakaknya ia tidak mau cari masalah dulu.

. . .

Acara jamuan makan malam hampir selesai. Para tamu perlahan berkurang, hanya tersisa keluarga dan sahabat terdekat seperti Donghae dan Hyukjae. "bagaimana kalau kedua keluarga kita berfoto bersama?" usul Jungsoo begitu Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "berfoto? Ayo, kita naik ke panggung." Sahut ibunya Hankyung. Para keluarga pun naik ke atas panggung.

betapa terkejutnya Zhoumi dan Ryeowook begitu mereka bertemu di atas panggung. Zhoumi tau kalau Ryeowook sering terlihat bersama Heechul tetapi ia tak tau kalau Ryeowook adik dari Heechul. Ia mengira Ryeowook adalah salah satu asisten Heechul sehingga ia tidak perlu mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, selama ini ia hanya mengenal Zhoumi sebagai teman dari asisten calon kakak iparnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau Zhoumi akan menjadi saudara iparnya.

Keduanya saling menatap dari ujung ke ujung. "sudah siap?" suara Donghae yang memegang kamera memecahkan tatapan keduanya. Hyukjae yang duduk di belakang Donghae tampak menatap Ryeowook dengan bingung. "s-siap." Sahut Ryeowook gelagapan di tatap Hyukjae seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa kali jepretan, kedua keluarga itu membubarkan diri. Zhoumi langsung mencegat Ryeowook saat mereka turun panggung. "Ryeowook?"

"z-Zhoumi.. aku tidak percaya aku akan bertemu denganmu di.. atas panggung tadi.." Ryeowook mengusap lengannya sambil menunduk malu.

"aku juga tidak menyangka.. jadi, kau adiknya nona Kim?" tanya Zhoumi mencoba mengonfirmasi. Ryeowook mengangguk. Anggukkan itu membuat Zhoumi cukup kecewa. Mengetahui di masa depan mereka akan menjadi saudara itu menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menjalin hubungan. Zhoumi mendesah kecewa begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Keduanya saling terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian Zhoumi teringat sesuatu yang membuat harapannya kembali terbit.

"kita bisa Ryeowook." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terkejut mendengar Zhoumi tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. "bisa apa?" tetapi Zhoumi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"ahh kalian sudah saling kenal?" Jungsoo menghampiri Ryeowook dan merangkul lengan putrinya. "eomma.. iya kami tidak sengaja bertemu waktu itu." Sahut Ryeowook.

"eommeonim," Zhoumi membungkuk sopan menyapa Jungsoo. Jungsoo balas membungkuk sambil tersenyum senang. "baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal, kelak kalau kalian menjadi saudara tidak akan canggung lagi kan?" Ryeowook dan Zhoumi saling melempar tatapan kemudian tertawa sumbang.

"wookie, ayo kita pulang, liat kakakmu sudah sangat gelisah." Ucap Jungsoo menunjuk Heechul yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak nyaman. "eomma duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Jungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook kemudian pergi mengiringi Heechul keluar dari restaurant meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Zhoumi berdua lagi.

"kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya? Sampai nanti." Ucap Ryeowook dengan kikuk mengangkat tangannya. Zhoumi mengangguk, membiarkan Ryeowook berjalan melewatinya. Ia menoleh dan memandangi punggung gadis bertubuh kecil itu. "Ryeowook." Panggilnya menghentikan langkah Ryeowook.

"iya?" Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya menghadap Zhoumi. Zhoumi melemparkan senyum manis yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan. "hati-hati, hubungi aku saat kau sampai di rumah." Ucap Zhoumi. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengulum senyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"pasti." Sahutnya membuat Zhoumi senang.

. . .

Malam ini adalah malam yang paling melelahkan bagi Heechul. Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya ia bisa membebaskan kakinya dari sepatu hak tinggi, membebaskan tubuhnya dari baju ketat itu, dan membebaskan rambut panjangnya dari gelungan juga makeup di wajahnya.

Untuk sementara Heechul bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa make up, ruam, jerawat, dan kantung mata telihat jelas di wajah lelahnya. Heechul menghela nafas. Diliriknya kalung pemberian orang tua Hankyung di lehernya. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di kotak perhiasan. Di pandanginya kalung emas bertahtakan berlian itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa tidak pantas menerima kalung itu mengingat bagaimana ramah dan baiknya orang tua Hankyung padanya. Juga semua hadiah yang sudah mereka berikan. Heechul melihat ketulusan. Sama sekali ia tidak melihat adanya modus di balik perjodohan ini dari keluarga Hankyung. Tidak seperti keluarganya, mereka memanfaatkan perjodohan ini untuk urusan bisnis. Dengan dalih menyelamatkan perusahaan yang sudah di ambang jurang kebangkrutan.

Sudah pasti Heechul harus membalas budi mereka dengan menerima Hankyung sebagai suaminya. Tetapi apakah ia sanggup? Tidak tau, Heechul tidak tau apakah wanita yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain ini pantas menikah dengan keluarga yang berhati tulus seperti keluarga Hankyung. Menikah tidak hanya menikahi pasanganmu tetapi juga keluarganya. Heechul tidak ingin menyakiti mereka karena keegoisannya.

Heechul langsung menutup kotak perhiasan itu dan beralih ke kasurnya. Di hempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran queen miliknya. Matanya lurus menatap langit-langit. Wajah ayahnya terbayang di sana. Ingin menangis rasanya jika ia mengingat ayahnya. Apalagi di saat-saat terakhir ayahnya, ia sendiri yang memegang tangan renta itu sampai kehilangan nafas terakhirnya.

Heechul memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari keberadaan ayahnya. "appa, aku akan menikah.." dulu Heechul pernah punya cita-cita, saat ia menikah ia ingin ayahnya yang mengantarnya ke altar pernikahan. Namun ternyata cita-citanya itu tidak tercapai sampai ayahnya meninggal ia belum menikah juga. "berikan aku restu appa.." gumamnya lagi sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

. . .

 _To Be Continue.._

. . .

 ** __Lady ChulHee__**


	9. Chapter 9

Heechul hanya bisa meneguk liur saat melihat makanan-makanan lezat yang bertebaran di internet. Seminggu yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk diet. Sebab jika ia tidak melakukannya, maka gaun pernikahannya akan terasa sangat sempit. Di tambah lemak-lemak di tubuhnya akan mencuat kemana-mana.

Siang hari yang melelahkan. Heechul merebahkan kepala di meja kerjanya. Energinya siang ini hanya di topang oleh sebuah apel dan segelas susu saat sarapan tadi pagi. "haish." Ucapnya sebal memegang perutnya yang barusan berbunyi. "kau harus makan." Ucap Hyukjae melipat tangan di dada. Memperhatikan bos sekaligus sahabatnya yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan sejak tadi.

"ish, tidak." Sanggah Heechul meneggakkan punggung. "aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan sendiri." Tambahnya. Hyukjae mendengus.

"dasar keras kepala, kalau begini terus kau bisa pingsan saat menikah nanti." Ucap Hyukjae membuat Heechul mendecak. Heechul tetap menggelengkan kepala.

"ya sudah terserahmu." Ucap Hyukjae mengibaskan tangan. "aku ingin memesan ayam goreng caramel." Pendengaran Heechul mendadak tajam.

"ayam goreng caramel?" ulang Heechul meneguk ludah. Hyukjae menyeringai jahil. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk memesan makanan via delivery. "tidak! Kau jangan menggodaku!" seru Heechul bangkit mencoba merebut handphone Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung menghindari Heechul. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan handphonenya. "andwae! aku tidak menggodamu, kau saja yang berpikir seperti itu!" balas Hyukjae. Heechul tanpa menyerah mencoba merebut handphone Hyukjae yang di peluk oleh pemilikinya.

"ahahaha ahahaha hentikan!" Heechul menggelitik pinggang Hyukjae.

"kemarikan handphonemu!"

"tidak! Ahaha geuman!"

"shiro!"

Heechul masih bersikeras. Tiba-tiba gerakan mereka terhenti. Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kikuk. Kikuk melihat posisi Heechul memeluk Hyukjae yang sangat ambigu. "p-pintunya terbuka." ucap donghae menyalahkan pintu.

Heechul langsung menjauhkan dirinya. "ehem." Dehemnya kikuk. "oh, silahkan masuk." Lanjut Hyukjae mempersilahkan donghae masuk.

Donghae masuk dengan sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang cukup besar. "tidak perlu, aku disini saja, aku hanya mengantarkan ini." Donghae menyerahkan kotak itu pada Heechul.

"hadiah untukmu, ia berpesan agar kau memakainya untuk makan malam bersamanya nanti." Ucap donghae menyampaikan pesan dari Hankyung. Kemudian ia mundur. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik dan tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

"aku pamit, sampai nanti." Donghae membungkuk sopan pada Heechul juga Hyukjae.

"terima kasih." Hyukjae mengantarkan donghae sampai ke depan. Sementara Heechul masih berkutat dengan kotak yang ada di tangannya. "ayo cepat buka, aku penasaran." Hyukjae buru-buru kembali hanya karena penasaran dengan apa yang di kirimkan Hankyung untuk Heechul. Ia menarik Heechul duduk di sofa.

Heechul menaruh kotak tersebut di meja tamu dan membuka tutupnya. "waah, cantik sekali." Komentar Hyukjae pada gaun malam yang terlipat rapi di dalam kotak itu. Warnya biru malam, lengkap dengan stilettonya dengan warna senada.

"belum menikah saja dia sudah sweet begini, bagaimana kalau sudah menikah?" Hyukjae menyenggol lengan Heechul yang tampak tertegun dengan hadiah pemberian Hankyung. Heechul tidak menanggapi komentar Hyukjae. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

. . .

Langit cerah kota seoul mulai memudar. Berganti dengan langit berwarna oranye. Heechul dan Hyukjae berjalan berdampingan menuju ke parkiran. Heechul dan Hyukjae sepanjang jalan asik bertukar cerita. Cerita-cerita itu tidak berhenti sampai di dalam mobil.

Topik pembicaraan mereka benar-benar random. Mulai dari gossip di kantor sampai gossip soal selebritis. Di lampu merah, Hyukjae tiba-tiba berhenti bercerita. Hyukjae tampak memicitkan mata ke arah depan. Heechul menatap bingung Hyukjae.

"ada apa? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Heechul ikut melihat ke arah pandang Hyukjae. Hyukjae tiba-tiba berseru menunjuk mobil sedan yang jaraknya beberapa mobil di depan. "itu! Bukankah itu mobil Siwon?" ucapnya membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Heechul langsung memastikan. Ia melihat lagi pada mobil yang di tunjuk oleh Hyukjae. Heechul melihatnya dengan seksama. Mobil, nomor plat, dan siluet orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Benar ternyata, itu ada mobil Siwon. Juga ia sendiri yang mengedarainya.

"dia bersama perempuan itu." Tambah Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat siluet perempuan juga di mobil Siwon. Heechul menjadi tidak sabar dengan lampu merah yang ada di atas sana. "setelah ini, ikuti mobil itu pelan-pelan." Perintah Heechul pada Hyukjae yang mengemudikan mobil mereka.

Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. Sesuai perintah, saat lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, Hyukjae memelankan kecepatan mobilnya. Diam-diam mengikuti mobil sedan mewah itu dari belakang. Tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Heechul bersyukur hari ini ia tidak membawa kendaraan. Karena hari ini mobilnya sedang di service jadi ia meminta Hyukjae untuk mengantar jemputnya. Untung saja Siwon tidak pernah melihat mobil Hyukjae. Jadi, mereka bisa mengikuti Siwon dengan aman.

"apa mungkin perempuan itu tinggal satu perumahan denganmu?" tanya Hyukjae menoleh pada Heechul. Heechul melihat sekeliling. Mereka sudah memasuki area perumahan. Perumahan mewah tempat tinggal Heechul. Heechul semakin geram mengetahui fakta lain. Kekasihnya selingkuh dengan tetangganya sendiri.

"kurang ajar sekali dia, nyalinya sangat besar rupanya." Gumam Heechul mengepalkan tangan. Mereka masih mengikuti mobil Siwon dengan pelan. Sampai Siwon berhenti di sebuah belokan. Belokan terakhir sebelum rumah Heechul.

"sembunyi! Sembunyi!" seru Heechul meminta Hyukjae untuk meneruskan mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman.

Setelah mendapatkan spot yang aman. Hyukjae dan Heechul kompak memasang kacamata mereka lalu mengintip dari kaca spion. "kenapa tidak ada yang keluar dari sana?" gumam Heechul gemas karena tidak ada perubahan kecuali mobil itu masih berhenti di sana.

"apa mereka menyadari kita?" tanya Hyukjae. Heechul langsung menaruh telunjuk di bibir. "ssstt!" desisnya. Hyukjae pun diam.

Tak lama, Siwon keluar dari mobilnya. Berputar untuk membukakan pintu untuk seseorang. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang sepunggung turun dari sana. "omo! Itu kah?" Hyukjae menutup mulutnya terkejut. Heechul mengangguk pelan sambil menggigiti kukunya sendiri.

Saat perempuan itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya lebih jelan, Heechul tercengang, Hyukjae semakin terkejut. "andwae.." gumam Heechul lirih. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"itu.. Kibum kan? Kibum adikmu? Kim Kibum?" Hyukjae memperjelas. Perempuan itu terlihat memegang tangan Siwon. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar kemudian Siwon mengecup bibirnya. Saat itu juga jiwa Heechul terasa melayang begitu saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya jatuh dengan lunglai. Dadanya sesak, hatinya semakin hancur.

"hee.." Hyukjae memegang pundak Heechul sedih.

"apa salahku? Kenapa ia bisa tega melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Heechul dengan lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga bingung. Ia tidak tahu meski melakukan apa.

"apa kau tetap ingin pulang? Setelah melihat semua ini?" tanya Hyukjae mengusap punggung Heechul. Heechul menatap Hyukjae. Ia mengangguk pelan. "aku harus mandi dan bersiap." Heechul mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah. Menghapus airmatanya dengan selembar tisu.

Heechul pun mencoba untuk tersenyum. "aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menguatkan diri sendiri.

"setidaknya untuk malam ini." Tambahnya lagi. Hyukjae menatapnya prihatin.

. . .

Wajah Kibum mendadak merona saat Siwon mengecup bibirnya. Untuk pertama kali di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Kibum menjauhkan tubuh Siwon pelan. "kenapa? kau takut ada yang melihat kita?" tanya Siwon memegang tangan Kibum. Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"kita tidak tau, rahasia ini akan bertahan sampai kapan." Ucap Kibum dengan wajah khawatir. Siwon mengangkat tangan Kibum dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "everything will be alright, sweetie, jangan khawatir, tidak ada orang di sekitar sini." Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas. "tetap saja.." ucapnya. Kibum menaikan tali tasnya yang melorot di pundak. "baiklah, aku mau masuk dulu. Heechul eonni akan kembali sebentar lagi, kita bisa tertangkap." Ucap Kibum memperingatkan. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"kita tidak akan tertangkap, aku jamin." Kibum memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Siwon. "selalu saja." Komentar Kibum seiring Siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Siwon membuka kaca selagi menyalakan mesin.

"sampai jumpa, aku akan sms jika sudah sampai di rumah." Pamitnya sebelum deru mesinnya bertambah dan mobil sedan kesayangannya itu menghilang dari pandangan Kibum. Kibum memandangi mobil itu sampai benar-benar hilang kemudian menghela nafas. Ia lalu melangkah menuju rumahnya yang masih beberapa meter dari persimpangan jalan.

Saat ia sampai di depan rumah. Deru mobil terdengar dari jauh, mobil sedan putih kesayangan Hyukjae terparkir sempurna di depan pagar. Kibum tadinya mengerenyitkan kening menatap mobil itu tidak kenal. Sampai Heechul keluar dari mobil lengkap dengan kacamata, topi besar, juga mantel mahalnya. Dari balik kacamata itu, Heechul menatap tajam adik bungsunya.

"e-eonni." Sapa Kibum tergagap-gagap. Heechul tersenyum tipis. Lebih mirip seringaian. Heechul melepas kacamatanya. Ia menatap Kibum dari kepala sampai kaki. Lalu tersenyum mengejek. "kelihatannya kau habis pulang dari kencan?" sindir Heechul. Kibum langsung kesulitan menelan ludah. Ia tampak shock.

"siapa laki-laki beruntung itu? Jarang-jarang adikku ingin pergi kencan." Ucap Heechul berjalan melewati Kibum untuk membuka pagar. Hyukjae ikut di belakangnya dengan kotak besar pemberian Hankyung tadi siang.

"lain kali kenalkan pada kami, jangan di sembunyikan, aku harus mengenal calon adik iparku dengan baik, apakah ia brengsek atau tidak." Ucap Heechul dengan penuh penekanan di akhir katanya. Kibum hanya diam. Hyukjae sempat meliriknya tajam saat melewatinya.

Kibum mendecak pelan saat Heechul dan Hyukjae sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sementara ia masih di luar. Di kepalanya berputar kemungkinan Heechul sudah mengetahui hubungan rahasianya dengan Siwon. Mendadak Kibum merasa kesal. Tangannya pun terkepal.

"sial." Gumamnya.

. . .

Kibum masuk ke kamarnya dengan kesal. Ryeowook yang asik tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan layar handphonenya terkejut mendengar Kibum membanting tasnya ke atas meja. "omo!" seru Ryeowook menyambut kedatangan Kibum. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari handphone dan beralih pada Kibum.

Kibum duduk degan raut marah di tepi kasurnya yang bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung mendekatinya. "wae? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Karena yang ia tahu, Kibum baru saja pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya, Siwon. Tapi tidak biasanya Kibum akan pulang dengan raut kesal. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bertengkar.

"si bodoh itu hampir membuat kami ketahuan." Ucap Kibum. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang ternganga karena kaget. "ketahuan?" ulang Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"saat aku sampai di depan pagar, di saat yang bersamaan Heechul eonni tiba. Ada kemungkinan ia berselisihan dengan Siwon. Cih ia juga menyindirku saat masuk ke dalam rumah." Tangan Kibum terkepal. Ryeowook melemaskan pundaknya.

"eotteoke? Sekali ketahuan, maka semuanya akan terbongkar kau tahu itu." Ucap Ryeowook memperingatkan kembarannya bahwa keeksistensian hubungannya dengan Siwon adalah bom waktu. Ia yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"tapi aku harus bagaimana? Apa kah aku harus bersembunyi selamanya?" Kibum meninggikan suaranya kesal. "ini semua karena karena si bodoh itu.. kalau dulu dia tidak melakukannya, kami tidak akan seperti ini terus." Ucap Kibum menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "nasi sudah menjadi bubur, percuma kalau menyesalinya sekarang." Ucap Ryeowook santai membuat suasana hati Kibum semakin buruk.

. . .

Di kamarnya, Heechul memanggil pegawai salon pribadinya untuk mendandani dirinya malam ini. Ia seperti tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya sendiri. Heechul tampak lebih murung dari sebelumnya. Hyukjae jadi prihatin melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya seperti orang yang kelebihan endorphin menjadi lesi begini.

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Heechul. "sudah, lupakan saja dia, dia tidak berguna." Ucap Hyukjae. Ia tahu sejak tadi Heechul menahan tangisnya. Heechul menjauhkan tangan Hyukjae pelan. "bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, tidak semudah itu, Lee." Ucap Heechul sendu.

"tapi kau tidak bisa terlihat sedih seperti ini di hadapan Hankyung, ia akan bertanya kau kenapa, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya nanti?" ucap Hyukjae menatap lurus mata bulat Heechul. Heechul terdiam. Perkataan Hyukjae ada benarnya. Jika nanti Hankyung bertanya ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"aku.. hanya tidak habis pikir! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Dengan adikku sendiri? Ayolah!" bentak Heechul sampai Hyukjae dan make up artist yang sedang mendandaninya terkejut.

"ck!" Heechul mendecak kesal dengan melempar roll rambut yang ada di tangannya. Hyukjae pun menghela nafas. "baiklah, aku akan mengusut kasus ini. Kita akan membuat mereka tertangkap." Ucap Hyukjae sambil memungut roll rambut yang di lempar Heechul.

"harus. Kita harus menangkap mereka, bagaimana pun caranya." Ucap Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Hyukjae mengangguk mantap.

. . .

Di sisi lain, Zhoumi juga tengah asik dengan handphonenya di tangan. Sejak mendapatkan kontak milik Ryeowook mereka menjadi semakin intens berchatting ria. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hankyung yang sedan bersiap pun memperhatikannya dari cermin.

Kening Hankyung berkerut melihatnya, ia pun berjalan mendekati Zhoumi untuk mengintip layar handphonenya. Karena sadar, Zhoumi langsung menyembunyikannya. "Ge! Apaan sih!" seru Zhoumi dengan Bahasa mandarin. Hankyung meliriknya curiga.

"baru beberapa minggu di sini kau sudah memiliki pacar rupanya?" sindir Hankyung. Zhoumi tertawa kemudian mengibaskan tangannya. "bukan, bukan pacar, aku sedang bertukar pesan dengan adiknya Nona Heechul." Sahut Zhoumi santai.

"oh? Yang mana?"

"yang manis." Jawab Zhoumi tersenyum-senyum. Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya lagi. menerawang-nerawang adik kembar Heechul. Hankyung semakin bingung. "mereka kan kembar." Sahut Hankyung. Zhoumi mendengus.

"yang mananya Ryeowook." Ucap Zhoumi. Baru Hankyung ber ohh. Tetapi Zhoumi tetap tidak yakin Hankyung paham. Ia yakin Hankyung pasti tidak tahu yang mana. "kau menyukainya?" tanya Hankyung blak-blakkan. Zhoumi langsung terdiam. Wajahnya merona.

"t-tidak.. ini hanya sebatas hubungan akrab antara sesama ipar." Ucap Zhoumi berkelit. Hankyung terkekeh sambil mengancing jasnya. "kau yakin? Aku bisa usulkan pernikahan ganda pada ibu jika kau mau." Ucap Hankyung bercanda. Zhoumi langsung melemparnya dengan bantal yang ada di kasur.

"hey!" seru Hankyung setelah menghindar. "jangan gila." Sahut Zhoumi mendecak.

"kau yang gila." Sahut Hankyung.

"ah sudah, kau sudah terlambat lima menit, kau tidak mau nona cantikmu menunggu kan?" sela Zhoumi menunjuk ke jam digital yang ada di meja nakas Hankyung.

Hankyung menatap jam itu shock. Zhoumi benar, ia sudah terlambat lima menit. Hankyung langsung menyambar mantel dank unci mobilnya.

"aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya setengah berlari ke luar kamar. Zhoumi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kalau ia tadi tidak membangunkan Hankyung dari tidur siangnya yang nyenyak, Hankyung bisa lebih terlambat.

. . .

Langit malam kota seoul terkenal dengan ke indahannya. Alasan itulah mengapa Hankyung membawa Heechul untuk makan malam di salah satu restaurant romantis yang ada di kota ini. Sky Rose Garden, nama restaurant itu, terletak di rooftop Daehan Cinema. Selain restaurant itu berada atas gedung bertingkat, restaurant itu juga di kelilingi dekorasi taman mawar yang cantik.

Sayangnya, Heechul harus duduk sendirian di sana. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk di sini dan menolak para pelayan untuk melayaninya. Beberapa kali Heechul mengecek jam yang ada di handphone. Hankyung belum juga datang. Heechul benci menunggu. Keterlambatan Hankyung membuat mood Heechul semakin buruk.

Tepat setengah jam Heechul menunggu, Heechul geram, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Peduli amat dengan Hankyung. Ia sudah terlalu bete untuk menunggu lebih lama. Saat Heechul hendak bersiap pergi, Hankyung muncul dengan nafas terenggal-enggal.

Heechul terkejut melihatnya datang tiba-tiba seperti ini. "maaf." Ucapnya di sela-sela mengatur nafas.

"tenangkan dirimu dulu." Ucap Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. "maaf, jalanannya sangat macet, apalagi di jembatan." Ucap Hankyung memegangi dadanya. Heechul meringis melihat Hankyung yang sedikit kacau.

"jangan bilang kau naik tangga darurat?" tebak Heechul. Siapa sangka ternyata tebakan Heechul benar, Hankyung tertegun. "aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menunggu lebih lama, liftnya sangat penuh." Ucap Hankyung sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya. Heechul pun menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"terima kasih." Ucap Hankyung menyambut sapu tangan Heechul. "kau sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul. Heechul menggeleng pelan.

"belum, aku menunggu mu, aku takut salah pesan." Ucap Heechul menggidikkan bahu. Hankyung tersenyum tipis kemudian memanggil pelayan. Pelayan datang membawakan buku menu dan menunggu mereka untuk mencatat pesanan. Setelah pelayan pergi, Hankyung kembali menghadap Heechul.

Heechul duduk menopang dagu. Tampak tenggelam dengan lamunannya sendiri. Ekspresinya sendu, seperti sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih. "Heechul?" panggil Hankyung membuat Heechul sadar dari lamunannya. "ah, maaf, aku melamun." Ucap Heechul mengaitkan rambutnya ke telinga.

"apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Hankyung penasaran. Heechul menatapnya nanar. Hankyung menunggu jawabannya. "tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Heechul singkat. Hankyung tahu Heechul pasti sedang berbohong. Karena sirat matanya mengatakan ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Wanita memang pandai berbohong.

Tetapi Hankyung tidak ingin membahasnya. Ia memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan. Hankyung bercerita bagaimana kehidupan bisnis di negeri cina pada Heechul. Heechul menanggapinya seadaanya, sebisanya. Tanpa semangat. Hankyung kembali mengganti topiknya dengan cerita-cerita lucu. Tetapi reaksi Heechul tetap sama, datar. Heechul tidak seperti Heechul yang biasanya. Meskipun Hankyung tahu Heechul tidak menyukainya setidaknya Heechul akan tetap memiliki semangat. Heechul juga suka bercerita. Namun hari ini Heechul lebih banyak diam. Hankyung pun jadi berpikir, apakah Heechul murung karena pernikahan ini? Hankyung menghela nafas.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Heechul yang diam-diam kembali melamun. "Heechul, apakah kau tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanyanya membuat Heechul terkejut. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku setuju kok, kenapa? kau tidak?" balas Heechul. Hankyung menggeleng. "bukan begitu, tapi, kau tampak murung sejak tadi, ku perhatikan kau juga tidak semangat untuk pernikahan ini.. aku paham kau tidak menyukaiku tapi setidaknya jika kau tidak setuju menikah denganku, aku bisa berbicara dengan orang tuaku.

karena pernikahan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar jika salah satu di antara kita ada yang tidak ikhlas dalam menjalaninya." Ucap Hankyung menatap lembut Heechul.

Heechul mengigit bibirnya. Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "sebenarnya, saat kita berkenalan aku memiliki kekasih." Ucap Heechul memulai ceritanya. Hankyung sempat tersentak, tetapi kemudian memilih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Heechul.

"aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku menentang ibuku agar aku bisa bersamanya tapi.." Heechul menunduk sedih.

"dia mengkhianatimu?" tebak Hankyung membuat airmata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata Heechul meluncur begitu saja di pipi manisnya. Hankyung menatapnya iba. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya di khianati oleh orang yang sangat di cintai. Mendadak ia merasa senasib dengan Heechul.

Giliran Hankyung yang melipat-lipat kecil sarung tangan dan memberikannya pada Heechul. "aku juga pernah, kejadiannya setahun yang lalu.. dia orang yang cukup terkenal karena dia adalah seorang model, beberapa foto beredar di internet menunjukkan kemesraan intimnya bersama laki-laki lain, awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi setelah menyelidikinya sendiri aku menjadi percaya.." ucap Hankyung dengan ekspresi sedih. Heechul menatapnya prihatin. Ternyata ia punya kawan senasib.

"lalu.. kau memutuskan gadis itu?" tanya Heechul pelan.

Hankyung mengangguk. "untuk beberapa bulan setelah itu aku mencoba menenangkan diri, tidak mengubunginya untuk beberapa waktu, sampai pada saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya secara tidak terduga, aku pun memutuskannya." Ucap Hankyung terkekeh pelan. Heechul meraih tangannya yang ada di atas meja.

"aku juga akan memutuskannya.. dia sudah berkhianat padaku, aku tidak mau lagi bersamanya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu." Ucap Heechul menggenggam tangan Hankyung.

"sekarang aku tidak mencintaimu, mungkin nanti, aku akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik, tapi sebelumnya aku akan menangkapnya terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Heechul membuat Hankyung terkekeh. Ia membalas genggaman Heechul.

"kau tidak menjadikan pernikahan ini sebagai senjata balas dendam kan?" tanya Hankyung memastikan. Heechul menggeleng. "tidak, pernikahan ini akan ku jalani dengan tulus." Janji Heechul. Saat itu juga makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Pelayan menuangkan minuman ke masing-masing gelas mereka.

"dan aku akan mendukungmu." Ucap Hankyung mengangkat gelas.

"kita akan saling mendukung, bukankah pernikahan ini adalah bentuk kerja sama?" Heechul mengerling. Semnagat dari dalam dirinya seperti muncul kembali. Hankyung terkekeh. Heechul ikut mengangkat gelasnya dan mendentingkannya pelan dengan gelas Hankyung. Kontrak kerja sama mereka pun resmi di tanda tangani.

. . .

 _To Be Continue_

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	10. Chapter 10

Alunan music jazz klasik mengudara, menggema di seisi ruangan dengan interior yang antik. Aroma kopi menyeruak membuat siapa saja yang menciumnya bisa merasakan sensasinya tersendiri. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi ruangan, mencari sosok tinggi yang sudah di tunggunya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidak sempat berdecak, sosok tinggi itu muncul dari balik pintu. suara lonceng bel mengiringi saat pria tinggi itu masuk ke dalam café.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, ia melambaikan tangan saat Zhoumi –pria tinggi itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Ia membalas senyuman tipis Ryeowook sambil melangkah menuju Ryeowook yang duduk di pojok kanan yang bersampingan dengan jendela kaca.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan penyesalan dalam nada bicaranya. Ryeowook menggeleng ringan. "Tidak, kau pasti sibuk berkeliling mencari tempat ini kan?" tebak Ryeowook. Zhoumi menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ah, ya, aku memang tidak terlalu hafal jalan disini, saat ku sadari ternyata aku sudah melewati tempat ini tiga kali." Ucap Zhoumi menggelengkan kepala.

Ryeowook tertawa renyah. "Salahku juga, tempat ini memang kecil dan sering tidak terlihat, tapi aku jamin kopi disini adalah paling enak, kuenya pun juga." Ucap Ryeowook. Zhoumi mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Ryeowook pun berdiri menuju meja kasir untuk memesan. Zhoumi memandangi Ryeowook dari jauh, memperhatikan setiap geraknya. Cara Ryeowook berjalan, cara Ryeowook menatap dengan binar mata yang tulus seperti tatapan seorang anak kecil. Diam-diam Zhoumi tersenyum. Asik-asik tersenyum sendiri Ryeowook sudah kembali dan mengerutkan kening melihat Zhoumi tersenyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras.

Ryeowook melirik sekitarnya. mencari kejadian lucu yang membuat Zhoumi tersenyum-senyum menahan tawa. Tidak ada satupun kejadian lucu atau manis. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Kini Zhoumi menatapnya. Membuat Ryeowook semakin bingung.

"Kamu, manis." Ucap Zhoumi blak-blak-an. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook gelagapan meraih gelas frapucinonya. Menyedotnya dengan kikuk sambil menatap ke arah lain. Ryeowook mencoba menghilangkan salah tingkahnya dengan berpura-pura melakukan hal lain. Merasa cukup tenang, Ryeowook kembali menoleh ke arah Zhoumi yang menyantap tiramisunya.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku? Apa ada hal penting yang harus di sampaikan?" tanya Ryeowook.

Beberapa belas menit yang lalu ponsel Ryeowook berdering, sebuah pesan ajakan dari Zhoumi yang ingin bertemu dengannya segera. Ryeowook pun langsung bergegas. Pikirnya pasti ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikan.

Nyatanya, "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu." Sahut Zhoumi santai. Ryeowook mendengus pelan lalu terkekeh.

" _Jinjja_? Astaga, aku kira ada sesuatu yang penting." Ucapnya. Zhoumi menaruh minumannya.

"Sebenarnya ada sih." Ekspresi santainya berubah menjadi misterius. ia teringat ada hal yang mengganggunya sejak hari pertunangan kakaknya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Laki-laki waktu itu.. apa kau pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya di masa lalu? Selain.. sepupu?" tanya Zhoumi berhati-hati. Air muka Ryeowook langsung berubah. Tatapan matanya menunduk. Zhoumi mengatup mulutnya. Rasanya ia salah bicara. Ia tidak sengaja menimpa luka yang hampir kering rupanya.

"Maaf." Gumam Zhoumi merasa bersalah. Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya sambil memaksakan senyuman. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Ya, terlihat sekali ya kami dulu pernah memiliki hubungan?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Sepertinya.. tidak berakhir dengan baik?"

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Benar, hubungan kami awalnya tidak di setujui keluarga karna kami masih terbilang sepupu walaupun ia adalah kerabat jauh." Zhoumi memandanginya diam. menatap Ryeowook dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita Ryeowook.

"Ia di minta oleh ibuku untuk putus denganku tetapi aku bersikeras menolaknya, sayangnya, pilihanku menolak hal itu ternyata salah, kami akhirnya tetap putus." Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? apa yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. "Aku memergokinya dengan gadis lain." Ucap Ryeowook singkat namun menyakitkan. Zhoumi tahu ia pasti sangat terluka karena hal itu. tampak jelas dari tatapan matanya.

Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook. "Pasti berat untukmu, tapi itu sudah berakhir kan?" ucap Zhoumi. Tepukan pelan dari Zhoumi itu membuat Ryeowook merasa lebih tenang. Ryeowook menyukainya.

"Jangan patah semangat, masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada dia." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Ryeowook tenang. Zhoumi tersenyum, mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

Langkah berjinjit, berjalan perlahan, bahkan menahan nafas. Hyukjae sudah seperti maling yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak niat untuk maling. Sejak ia dan Heechul melihat Kibum turun dari mobil Siwon waktu itu, Hyukjae menjadi sangat penasaran. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak soal Kibum yang sangat misterius.

Belasan tahun ia keluar masuk rumah ini sejak ia masih sekolah sampai dewasa sekarang, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tidak begitu di kenalnya adalah kakak kembar dari Ryeowook ini. Auranya gelap, ekspresinya selalu datar, sebagian wajahnya bahkan di tutupinya dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus itu.

Heechul, kakaknya sendiri pun tidak begitu mengenalnya. Kibum sangat tertutup. Hampir seluruh kehidupannya itu di habis kannya di dalam kamar atau di dalam perpustakaan pribadi milik mendiang ayah mereka. Hyukjae pun hati-hati mengintai Kibum.

Lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit, tidak ada yang spesial. Kibum benar-benar gadis membosankan yang terus-terusan menatap buku di tangannya. Atau ia sibuk dengan laptopnya sendiri mengetikan sesuatu di sana dengan serius. Hyukjae bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang membuat novel atau membubuhkan komentar jahat di internet.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk jika belum tahu apa yang terjadi. Kibum menutup laptopnya. Di tinggalkannya di atas meja yang ada di ruang tengah beserta ponselnya. Ponselnya bergetar. Hyukjae segera mendekati dan melihat di layar ada nama Siwon dengan embel-embel 'My Siwon'.

" _My_?" gumam Hyukjae tidak percaya. Hyukjae baru saja ingin mengangkat dering itu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" _Eonnie_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" suara ringan Ryeowook menyapanya. Hyukjae menoleh melihat Ryeowook menatapnya sinis. dering telpon itu terhenti. Layarnya gelap, Hyukjae tidak sempat melihatnya lagi.

Ryeowook semakin memicingkan matanya karena Hyukjae diam saja. Hyukjae menjauhkan tangan Ryeowook dari pundaknya. "Tidak, aku baru saja datang dan aku mendengar ponsel berdering di meja, siapa tahu itu penting?"ucap Hyukjae. Tepat saat itu Kibum kembali dengan segelas air minum. Kibum memicingkan mata curiga pada Ryeowook dan Hyukjae.

"Tadi ponselmu berdering, tapi sebentar saja aku tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon." Ucap Hyukjae sedikit gugup. Kibum meraih ponselnya. Melihatnya sebentar dan langsung memasukannya ke saku.

"Tidak terlalu penting." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Hyukjae. Setelahnya ia langsung menatap sinis ke arah Hyukjae.

" _Eonnie_ sedang pergi dengan eomma, dia tidak ada memberitahumu?" ucap Kibum. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ya, bukankah kau harusnya di beritahu?" tambah Ryeowook. Tentu saja Hyukjae tahu. Karena itu Hyukjae datang kesini diam-diam. sayangnya ia malah tertangkap walaupun tidak ketahuan. Hyukjae menyumpahi sepasang saudari kembar ini dalam hati.

"Ah, benarkah?" pura-pura Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengecek kotak pesan. "Iya, benar, bodohnya aku tidak mengecek pesan terlebih dulu sebelum pergi kesini. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Ucap Hyukjae dengan nada bersahabat yang sangat di buat-buat.

Kibum mengangguk sopan, Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang kembali seperti biasa. " _Annyeong eonni_." Ucapnya. Hyukjae membalas lambaian tangannya. Setelah Hyukjae tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mereka, Ryeowook dan Kibum saling melempar pandangan.

"Jangan menaruh ponsel sembarangan." Pesan Ryeowook. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, bukahkah kemarin mereka melihatmu?" ucap Ryeowook melipat tangan. Kibum mendeliknya.

"Aku akan lebih hati-hati." Ucap Kibum mengambil laptop dan bukunya yang ada di atas meja lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ryeowook. Yang di tinggalkan mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur kalau kau tertangkap!" Dumel Ryeowook menghentakkan kaki lalu mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan Kibum untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah terlalu pusing dengan masalah keluarganya yang seperti Bundara, tidak ada ujungnya.

.

.

.

Jungsoo sedang baik suasana hatinya sejak ia melihat Heechul pulang dengan hati riang saat makan malam bersama calon menantunya waktu itu. jadi, ia memasak sendiri untuk makan malam. Heechul yang baru kembali lagi dari kantornya langsung tertegun melihat betapa banyak menu masakan rumahan buatan ibunya yang sudah lama sekali tidak di sajikan.

" _Japchae_!" seru Ryeowook dengan wajah lembab dan gulungan handuk di kepala. Ia baru selesai mandi. aroma bunga mawar pun tercium saat ia berlari melewati Heechul untuk menghampiri meja makan. Jungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. Kibum menyusul Ryeowook sambil berjalan tunduk menatap handphonenya. Ia menjauhkan handphone begitu mencium wangi masakan korea yang khas.

Jungsoo melebarkan senyum menatap ketiga putrinya berkumpul bersama. "Heechul, lekas-lah membersihkan diri, kami akan menunggu." Heechul yang sejak tadi diam terpaku langsung menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti. Dengan semangat ia berlari kecil ke kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan berganti baju. Tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah kembali turun ke ruang makan, wajahnya sudah bebas dari make up.

Heechul mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan ibunya. Di ujung meja ada kursi tunggal, Heechul menatap kursi itu hampa. Jungsoo menangkap makna dari tatapan Putri sulungnya itu. " _Eomma_ akan menyiapkannya untuk appamu juga setelah ini." Ucap Jungsoo menyemangati Heechul yang mendadak sedih.

"Kita harus menikmati makan malam langka ini, _appa_ pasti senang melihat kita bisa berkumpul lagi di tempat ini." Tambah Jungsoo. Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Heechul perlahan menarik senyuman lagi. ia mengambil jatah makanannya dengan tenang.

"Ambil yang banyak." Saran Jungsoo menambahkan satu sendok lagi hidangan ke piring Heechul. Heechul menggeleng.

"Tidak _eomma_ , nanti baju pengantinku tidak muat." Ucap Heechul. Ryeowook mengulum senyuman jahil. Ia menyenggol sedikit lengan Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya. Heechul pura-pura tersipu. Jungsoo senyumannya semakin lebar. Ia menatap Heechul tidak percaya.

"Rupanya ada yang semangat sekali dengan pernikahannya." Ucap Jungsoo dengan nada jahil. Heechul tersenyum malu. "Itu artinya, kau mulai menyukainya, ya? Euh, sudah eomma bilang dia itu pria yang baik + tampan." Ucap Jungsoo lagi.

"Eum, ya, setelah ku pikir-pikir dia sangat baik dan tampan, dan sepertinya dia tulus." Ucap Heechul sedikit menekan kata 'tulus' lalu melirik ke arah Kibum yang menatapnya tidak suka sejak tadi.

"Dan kami ternyata memiliki satu kesamaan, itu yang membuatku suka." Ucap Heechul kembali menatap ke arah ibunya. Kibum mengeraskan rahang. Ia menunduk untuk menyuap makanannya. Berusaha tidak terlalu terlihat tidak menyukai pembicaraan tentang kebahagiaan Heechul.

Ryeowook bertepuk tangan senang. "Aku senang mendengarnya, _eonni_ , semoga pernikahanmu bahagia." ucapnya memeluk Heechul dari samping.

"yak, yak, terlalu cepat mengatakannya sekarang tapi, terima kasih." Ucap Heechul mencubit gemas pipi adik kesayangannya.

"lalu, kapan kalian akan mengumumkannya ke media?" tanya Jungsoo menatap Heechul dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Mendadak Heechul mendapatkan ide. Setelah melihat reaksi Kibum yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan leeteuk itu, ia sepertinya akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari ide tersebut.

Kibum dan Ryeowook saling melempar tatapan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Heechul mengetahui gerak-gerik mereka. Heechul tersenyum lebar, menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah super senang.

"Segera." ucapnya singkat namun penuh semangat. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh dari adiknya sendiri. dan seberapa lama pun ia akan menatap Heechul seperti itu, ia tidak akan terbunuh. Heechul akan bertahan.

.

.

.

Heechul sengaja tidak makan sampai kenyang walaupun masakan ibunya benar-benar sangat enak. Ia harus dengan sangat menjaga tubuhnya. Heechul naik ke kamar setelah membantu ibunya membereskan alat masak dan sisa makanan tadi. Jungsoo kembali tercengang. Heechul bilang setelah menikah, satu bulan pertama ia akan mencoba mengurus rumah sendiri tanpa bantuan asisten rumah tangga.

"Sejak dulu aku yakin kau akan membahagiakanku suatu saat nanti dan kurasa inilah saatnya, aku sangat bangga padamu putriku." Ucap Jungsoo merangkul putrinya.

Heechul tersenyum tipis. Ia mendudukan dirinya di depan meja rias, bersiap memberikan perawatan untuk wajahnya yang rutin di lakukannya setiap malam. Heechul baru saja hendak membuka botol toner, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdenting. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 ** _Sender : Ma-si_**

 ** _Heechul-ie, maaf akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dan kemarin handphoneku mendadak tidak bisa di nyalakan. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menghubungimu, bagaimana kabarmu?_**

Heechul tidak tahan untuk tidak mencibir membaca pesannya. "Sibuk? Sibuk selingkuh dengan adikku?" gumam Heechul sambil mengetikan balasan untuknya.

 ** _Ah begitu rupanya, aku juga super sibuk akhir-akhir ini itu tidak masalah. Kabar? Eum sangat baik._**

Jawab Heechul menyeringai. Tak lama ponselnya berdenting lagi.

 ** _Sender : Ma-si_**

 ** _Kau dalam suasana hati yang baik rupanya, ya? Mau pergi makan malam? Aku sangat merindukanmu kita harus bertemu_**.

Heechul mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Rindu pantatmu!" Gumam Heechul mengumpat lagi-lagi sambil mengetikan balasan.

 ** _Maaf tapi aku sudah makan, malam ini eomma membuatkanku masakan yang sangat enak._**

Heechul benar-benar tidak siap untuk bertemunya sekarang. Ia masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya di hadapan Siwon langsung.

 ** _Sender : Ma-si_**

 ** _Sayang sekali, bagaimana kalau makan siang besok? Aku akan menjemputmu._**

Heechul membalasnya lagi.

 ** _Besok siang? Oke, tapi kau tidak perlu menjemputku, aku banyak jadwal setelah makan siang aku akan berkendara sendiri._**

 ** _Sender : Ma-si_**

 ** _Baiklah, kita bertemu di tempat biasa besok siang, sampai jumpa sayang, semoga kau mimpi indah, memimpikanku, aku mencintaimu. (love)_**

Heechul ingin sekali tidak membalasnya lagi tetapi akan terlihat sangat kentara bahwa Heechul sudah merubah sikap. Mau tak mau Heechul membalasnya.

 ** _Aku juga, selamat malam ma-si. (love)_**

"Yang ada aku akan mimpi buruk lagi, aku akan segera menangkapmu dan mengungkap motif kejahatanmu." Ucap Heechul menutup layar pesannya. Ia langsung membuka kontak dan mengganti nama kontak Siwon dengan nama aslinya saja.

Tadinya ia ingin memberi nama seperti 'kuda brengsek' 'penipu' atau semacamnya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya, ia tidak bisa terlalu menampilkan amarahnya seperti itu. ia harus mengumpulkan banyak bukti terlebih dahulu. Dan Heechul tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besok siang.

.

.

.

" _Gwechanaa…_ " tekan Heechul bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sudah berulang kali ia mengatakannya pada Hyukjae dari sambungan telepon. Hyukjae menghela nafas dari sebrang sana.

 _"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."_ Heechul paham, Hyukjae tidak bermaksud cerewet ia hanya khawatir dengan dirinya. Heechul tengah duduk di salah satu restaurant langganannya bersama Siwon. Ia menelpon Hyukjae agar memberikannya saran-saran untuk menghadapi Siwon. Sudah lima belas menit, ia tidak juga datang. Heechul benci menunggu, tetapi Heechul harus bertahan. Mau tidak mau ia melawan kesabarannya sendiri.

"Dia datang." Bisik Heechul saat menangkap siluet tinggi semampai dengan cara berjalan yang sangat maskulin. Kemeja biru dongker slim fit sangat memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut depannya yang panjang itu di tata rapi ke arah belakang. Siwon benar-benar sangat tampan. Kalau saja ia tidak ketahuan berkhianat dengan Kibum, sudah pasti Heechul akan terus mencintainya dan menolak pernikahan ini mentah-mentah seperti yang di lakukan sebelumnya.

Heechul mengatur nafas mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak tertipu dengan wajah tampan Siwon dan tidak tersulut emosi mengingat kebrengsekkannya. Heechul berdiri dan memasang senyuman semanis mungkin saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya.

" _I miss you, babe_." Siwon langsung memeluk Heechul dan mendaratkan ciuman di kening. Heechul meringis dalam hati. " _I miss you, too_." Ucap Heechul cukup berat karena di lakukan dengan terpaksa.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia memandangi Heechul cukup lama sampai Heechul segera mengajaknya untuk duduk. Siwon masih memandangi Heechul. Heechul berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dengan sibuk memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang biasa mereka pesan.

Heechul melihat-lihat ke arah lain tanpa harus membalas tatapan Siwon. "mereka sepertinya melakukan beberapa perubahan ya?" ucap Heechul membuka sesi ngobrol mereka. Siwon ikut memperhatikan sekitar dan mengagguk setuju.

"ya, sepertinya, sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke sini kan?" ucap Siwon. Heechul tersenyum tipis. Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Heechul menarik makanan dan minumannya. Mulai menyantapnya pelan. Ia diam-diam melirik Siwon yang mulai menyedot minumannya. Ia menyeringai tipis lalu kembali menyantap makanannya pelan-pelan.

"jadi kesibukan apa yang kau kerjakan akhir-akhir ini, maaf kami sedang banyak meluncurkan produk wanita jadi tidak ada lowongan untuk model pria." Ucap Heechul terkekeh pelan. Siwon ikut terkekeh.

"tidak papa, ku dengar perusahaan kalian melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan besar?" ucap Siwon. Heechul mengingat-ingat, ia memang sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan calon ayah mertuanya, rupanya berita itu sudah menyebar cukup luas. Atau.. Siwon memiliki informan dalam.

"ya, berkat mereka profit makin lama makin meningkat, walaupun masih sedikit." Siwon tersenyum senang.

"itu bagus." Ucapnya mengangguk. Heechul ikut mengangguk. selanjutnya Siwon mulai mengoceh tentang dirinya sendiri. ia mendapat penghargaan lah, di puji lah, pekerjaan baru lah, sampai kepercayaan dirinya jika ia suatu saat akan memimpin sebuah perusahaan. baru Heechul sadari selama ini ia terus mendengarkan ocehan yang sama dan baru kali ini rasanya Heechul muak dengan kepercayaan diri Siwon yang tingkat dewa itu. selang beberapa menit Siwon menghentikan ocehannya

"eum, aku harus ke toilet dulu." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba. Heechul mengangguk cepat. Perginya Siwon, ia bisa menghela nafas lega. Heechul melihat situasi dulu. Merasa aman, Siwon mengambil handphone Siwon yang tidak sengaja di tinggalkannya di meja.

Buru-buru Heechul membukanya. untung saja passwordnya belum di ganti, masih sama '407' tanggal lahir dirinya sendiri. Heechul tanpa basa-basi menback-up isi ponsel Siwon ke dalam drive miliknya. Cukup lama prosesnya setidaknya Siwon masih belum kembali dari toilet.

"ayo cepat.. cepat." Gumam Heechul gemas melihat persenan di layar ponsel yang tak kunjung sampai ke angka 100 persen. Tepat saat ia melihat siluet Siwon mulai mendekat, proses back-up itu selesai. Heechul menghapus jejak dan mengembalikan ponsel Siwon ke tempatnya sebelum Siwon kembali duduk.

Heechul pura-pura tersenyum manis. "maaf aku cukup lama." Ucap Siwon mengusap perutnya. Heechul menggeleng pelan.

"tidak masalah." Ucap Heechul tanpa dosa. Heechul segera menghabiskan makanannya. Lalu berpura-pura melirik jam dan terkejut.

"oh! Astaga! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" serunya. Siwon melebarkan matanya ikut terkejut. "kemana?" tanyanya heran. Heechul berdiri meraih tas dan ponselnya.

"lima menit lagi rapatnya akan di mulai." Ucap Heechul mempercepat gerakannya seakan-akan ia terburu-buru. Siwon menatapnya kecewa.

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." ucap Siwon. Heechul mengecup pipinya dan berbalik pergi. Heechul pergi, Siwon melirik makanan dan sekitarnya. Heechul tidak meninggalkan uang di atas bill. Sengaja. Kali ini Heechul tidak ingin membayar untuk makanannya. Dengan seringaian menang Heechul mengintip Siwon berdecak saat membayar bill makanan mahal mereka.

"mampus kau." Gumam Heechul berlalu sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa semenang ini. Bahkan saat ia berhasil membuat jinyoung, musuhnya malu, ia tidak pernah merasa lebih menang daripada ini.

"hari yang indah." gumam Heechul lagi, dengan santai masuk ke dalam sedan merah kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"benar kah? Kau sudah mendapatkannya? Bagus sekali! Aku ikut senang." Ucap Hyukjae sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Heechul setelah mendapatkan isi data ponsel Siwon ia langsung memberikan laporan pada Hyukjae.

 _"sekarang kau ada di mana?"_ tanya Heechul dari sambungan telepon. Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangan meraba-raba pakaian yang ada di gantungan di sebuah butik tersenyum lembut.

"bukankah malam ini _ladies night_? Kita harus berpesta malam ini. aku sedang memilih beberapa baju." ucap Hyukjae mengambil satu yang ada di gantungan. Mini dress satin dengan tali spagethi. Seorang pramuniaga menyambut baju itu. Hyukjae mempadu padankannya dengan luaran jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang di pilihnya tadi.

 _"majja, ladies night, aku akan memilih dulu di wardrobe ku, aku tidak akan kalah. Kkkk."_ Hyukjae ikut tertawa mendengar Heechul. "baguslah, kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti malam." Tutup Hyukjae. Ia melirik jam, sudah hampir sore. Ia pun bergegas menuju kasir dan hendak membawa belanjaannya pulang.

Sibuk-sibuk menunduk untuk mengecek sekali lagi belanjaannya, Hyukjae menabrak sesuatu. Cukup keras namun juga lembut. seperti tubuh orang. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. ia baru hendak ingin mengucapkan maaf namun yang di lihatnya malah wajah Donghae, Lee Donghae yang terang-terangan menggodanya.

"kau.. menbrakku lagi." ucap Donghae mengusap tengkuknya. Kali ini agak beda. Rambut gondrongnya sudah ia pangkas dengan tampilan kekinian dan itu membuat Donghae tampak.. tampan? Hyukjae mendadak merasa panas melihat tampilan barunya.

"iya, maaf aku menabrakmu lagi." ucap Hyukjae menunduk. Keduanya kikuk. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pamit duluan.

"aku.. pulang dulu." Ucapnya dengan nada gugup dan berbalik. Donghae menahan tangannya. Hyukjae tersentak bingung. Dinaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Donghae penuh tanda tanya.

"bisa tolong bantu aku?" tanya Donghae. Tatapannya memelas, membuat Hyukjae kasihan. Hyukjae melirik sekitar.

"bantu apa?" tanya Hyukjae balik menatap Donghae. "ayo ikut aku." Jawab Donghae sambil menarik dirinya. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Pasrah saja.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue.._**

.

.

.

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
